A Deadly Future
by VikingVampireLover
Summary: What if Sookie had reacted differently after the incident between her and Bill in that trunk? How would that have changed everything that followed? Would she have "yielded" sooner?
1. Chapter 1: The Trunk

A/N: This is my first attempt at Fan Fiction, so please be kind. I absolutely love this series of books and am, like most readers, obsessed with the characters of Eric and Sookie. I love reading all the fan fics about these two and do so on a very regular basis. I've considered trying my hand at a fan fic for a long time, but didn't know if I wanted to continue on after the series or go in a completely different direction or what. I chose, instead, to go back to a point at the end of book 3 and revisit the significant incident that occurred between Bill and Sookie after she rescued him. My version of things will go slightly different and I will just see where that new direction takes me. I hope you enjoy…

P.S. These wonderful characters belong to the talented Charlaine Harris. I am merely taking them out to play. Also, I don't have a beta so all mistakes are my own.

**A DEADLY FUTURE**

Chapter One: The Trunk

**SPOV:**

A cold empty feeling was overwhelming my body as Bill punched a jagged hole in the top of the trunk. I greedily sucked in lungfuls of the air that I'd been missing and Bill quickly pulled himself off of me and tried to put me back to rights. He was able to pull my pants back over my hips but my shirt and bra were shredded around me. He hissed a low curse and pulled the blanket over my chest.

"Sookie! What have I done? Are you ok? Talk to me, Sookie!" Bill was frantic beside me. I could feel his hands assessing the brutal wound in my neck and on my wrist to check my pulse.

I couldn't answer. Now that he had regained his composure and the assault was over, the fight had completely left me. I could only focus on the light that was coming through the hole above me and the oxygen that was now filling my lungs. A face appeared above the hole and piercing blue eyes met mine. Through the haze that was slowly pulling me under I felt a jolt of relief and a swelling of something close to hope.

"Eric..." I whispered before I was taken under.

**EPOV:**

I woke for the evening and immediately reached out for Sookie's emotions; calling for my blood that was now coursing through her veins. I felt her immediately, and thankfully she was a distance away. She had succeeded in escaping the compound. I took a moment to let the relief of that knowledge wash over me.

Again, I had to ask myself why I cared. What was it about Sookie Stackhouse? What was this power she had over me? I could argue that she was merely an asset; a valuable and loyal telepath. That was nearly priceless, it was true. However, she was more than that. No matter how hard I tried to deny it.

The truly terrifying part was that others could see it as well. Hell, I staked a _vampire_ for her the second time I saw her. I could always quickly dismiss that situation with the fact that he had stolen from me and would have been staked regardless of his attack on Sookie. That excuse worked for most. Not Pam of course. She could feel my emotions and knew exactly how much Sookie affected me. It gave her an endless array of ways to tease me and push my buttons.

I was thankful she wasn't here now. I knew she would be able to tell immediately that Sookie had taken more of my blood. As my child she would be able to feel it circulating inside of her. Not to mention the fact that Sookie would carry my scent for a long while after the quantity that she had digested; a fact that gave me a great deal of satisfaction. Especially when I considered how Bill and her lowly shifter would be able to smell me every time they saw her.

The mere remembrance of the act made me stiffen and brought me back to the reality of the situation I was still in. I focused on Sookie again. Her emotions were a confusing mix of relief and anxiety with a low note of fear. It was hard to decipher the possible reasons for such emotions, but I didn't have the time to do so anyway. She had escaped, that was all I could focus on as I prepared for my own departure.

Being the age I was definitely had its advantages; one being that I woke earlier than younger vampire. Especially the curly headed waste of fangs that was draped around me in the coffin that was already too short for my tall frame. I loathed coffins for this very reason. I rarely used one other than travel and much preferred my large bed and satin sheets.

I unceremoniously threw the arms off my torso and popped the top to the coffin, standing abruptly. I usually woke a full hour before sunset. I couldn't step outside until the sun was completely set but I could move around effectively indoors. I began to make my way through the castle, careful to avoid any open windows, toward the roof.

I moved quickly through the empty halls and found the staircase to roof with no trouble at all. It was completely unguarded. Fools. But then I remembered that the normal Were guards would be lax that afternoon after their full moon activities from the night before. It was the very loophole that made our simple plan somewhat possible.

I leaned against the door, prepared to take off the second the sun slipped below the horizon. I took a second to wonder if Sookie had been successful in recovering Bill. Being considerably younger than I, Bill would not rise until sunset and factoring in his possible injuries, possibly later.

I spent a few minutes angering myself with thoughts of their reunion when he rose to discover she had rescued him. Would she forgive him for abandoning her for Lorena? The truth of the matter was that he had no choice. Lorena was his maker and her command had to be followed, no matter what feelings he may have developed for Sookie. Even I could not disobey a command from my maker. I shuddered remembering just how clearly he had proven that to me over and over when I was young and freshly made.

I thought back to the discussion Sookie and I'd had in her kitchen that started this whole mess. I knew she had known more than she was admitting. She was good, I'd give her that, but the small amount of my blood she'd had in Dallas had allowed me to feel her emotions. I could tell she was being deceitful. I kept her secret though and didn't admit as much in front of Pam and Chow; proving just how much of a liability she was to me. I made poor decisions where she was concerned.

I just couldn't stand feeling her afraid of me. Mainly, though, I knew our time would come and I didn't want to do anything to jeopardize that future. So I let her deny her knowledge of Bill's stupid fucking project that would probably get us all murdered by the Queen and go on this suicide mission. I not only allowed her, my most precious asset, not to mention anything else she meant to me, to put herself in danger this way, but I actually followed her myself. Yes, she was definitely a liability; a truly dangerous one.

If I had any sense at all I would drain her and end it, but I knew that there was no way that was going to happen. If anything, she was a true cure for the boredom I'd developed after my long years of the same old things. She was anything but boring. Not only was she beautiful with the sweetest scent I'd ever encountered in a human, but she was vibrant and exciting and never responded the way I expected. I chuckled to myself, remembering how she asked me to kill Lorena for her; definitely not boring.

I consulted her emotions again and found her fear and anxiety to be overwhelming any feelings of relief she'd had before. A feeling close to worry was surfacing in the back of my mind. It was hard to recognize. It had been a long time since I'd felt something even close for someone other than myself.

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed the good for nothing mongrel that had deserted Sookie in her time of need.

"Sookie?" Alcide answered gruffly, concern coloring his tone. This was not good at all.

"It is Northman. Is Sookie not with you? She was headed for your parking garage last I saw her." I answered, beginning to pace in front of the door that would soon allow my exit.

"I haven't heard from her since last night. She's ok? The staking?" He replied completely uselessly.

I growled in frustration and hung up. Of course Sookie had no phone of her own. That would be too convenient. In all the time I'd know her, she had been anything but. If she was mine..._when_ she was mine, this no cell phone business would change. She would not only have the best cell phone money could buy, with a GPS device, but that yellow piece of shit car of hers would be history too. I could just imagine the trouble magnet that she was breaking down on the side of the road in Bum Fuck, Louisiana. I'd been damned if I lost my cure for boredom to some redneck hillbilly serial killer.

Such thoughts were not helping my current state of mind as I continued to pace. I felt the sun begin its final decent and placed my hand on the door knob. Finally, after what felt like eternity of Sookie's increasing fear, I felt it was safe to make my escape. I stood back and kicked the door from its hinges and immediately took flight, calling to my blood again to lead me to her.

I found myself headed in the direction of Alcide's apartment building when I was assaulted with intense panic and pain. The force of the emotions almost caused me to fall from the sky. I was wrong, Sookie had not escaped. She was still in danger. As much as it was unbearable to do so, I made myself focus on her pain and flew to her as fast as I could.

I was getting closer as another jolt rippled through me. The pain was now shadowed by anger, humiliation and shame. I didn't have time to worry about the possible reasons for the change before her panic took over and clouded everything else.

I landed just outside the parking garage and was trying to decipher the direction I needed to go, when the loud screech of bending metal rang through the garage, echoing off the walls.

I sped in the direction of the noise and was met with the sweet scent of Sookie's blood. I quickly located the car in the far corner and leaned over the now jagged hole in the trunk. I was unprepared for the sight that met me. Bill was naked and leaning over Sookie's body, holding his hand to her mangled neck. She was so pale that I would have sworn she was gone if I hadn't been able to feel her fading emotions. Her eyes met mine through the hole and immediately her fear was replaced with relief and a swelling of an emotion that was almost foreign to me.

In any other circumstance I might have found myself ecstatic to receive such a welcoming from her. In this instance, however, it just made me worry more. What had he done to her? Her lips almost twitched into a smile and only my vampire hearing allowed me to interpret her greeting.

"Eric…" she whispered, and then she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2: The Aftermath

A/N: These wonderful characters belong to the talented Charlaine Harris. I am merely taking them out to play. Also, I don't have a beta so all mistakes are my own.

Chapter Two: The Aftermath

**EPOV:**

Any feeling I had on her emotions seemed to just evaporate and disappear the moment she lost consciousness. I roared in frustration, the sounds reverberating off the concrete walls around us and setting off a couple car alarms. I grabbed the sides of trunk and ripped the metal from the car, tossing it over my shoulder.

I took a moment to completely take in the scene in front of me, now that the jagged metal of the roof was no longer impeding my view. I took in Bill's naked form with his rosy pink complexion and was truly overcome with the rage inside of me.

I grabbed him by his neck, crushing his trachea in the process, and drug him out of the trunk. I had murder in my mind as I thought of the most expedient yet still painful ways to achieve my goal. Then Bill managed to heal his throat enough to mutter the only word that could change my focus and stay his execution in that moment…

"Sookie…" he gasped, reminding me that she was the immediate concern in the moment. I satisfied myself slightly by throwing his pitiful form into the nearest wall and returned my gaze to the trunk.

She looked horrible. It was no mere bite on her neck. It looked like a wild beast had tried to chew her head off. The wound was ragged and brutal so not even the coagulant in Bill's saliva been able to stop the blood that continued to ooze from her jugular. I quickly bit into my wrist and let a few drops fall over the wound to stop the bleeding. When that was done, I bent in and scooped up her limp form. As I lifted her, the blanket fell back inside, revealing her torn clothing.

I growled again, from low in my chest.

"What have you done?" I demanded of Bill, who had stood back up and was healing himself again. He had to have had a great deal of Sookie's blood to heal so quickly after his recent torturing.

"I don't know, Eric. I had just recovered myself enough to realize what was happening when you arrived." He had the gall to look ashamed. If not for Sookie's lifeless body in my arms I would have killed him for that look alone.

"Oh my God. What's going on? Is she alive?" Alcide rambled uselessly as he came upon the scene.

"Your apartment. We need blood, lots of it; bagged would be best, but synthetic will work." I ordered, walking toward the elevator door. If we were on my own territory I could easily access bags of human blood. I could even give her a transfusion. Here, however, I had no resources. It would have to be synthetic and she would have to drink it. I didn't even let myself consider that she would not be able. That was a possibility I was not ready to face.

"I'll give her my blood, Eric. That will be the only thing to save her now, and I definitely owe her the healing." Bill began to mutter.

"She is almost drained, you imbecile. You cannot give her blood without turning her. And trust me; you will be a pile of ashes the second you try." I promised him.

"The doors unlocked. You're both invited in. There is a 4 pack of TruBlood in the fridge. I have no way to get bagged blood but I'll run to the pharmacy around the corner to get more of the TruBlood." Alcide replied as he quickly jumped in his nearby truck and took off. I appreciated his action. It was much more effective than the useless apologies and excuses Bill had been mumbling.

"Get the door!" I barked at him.

I spent the elevator ride glaring at him; daring him to have the audacity to meet my gaze or mention his blood again. I wanted the excuse to end him. We made it into Alcide's apartment and I rushed Sookie back to the bed that I knew she'd been sleeping in. I kept her in my arms and tried to sit her up as much as I could. Her head fell backwards and I began to panic. Bill joined me with the blood in his hands and appeared to have thrown on a pair of Alcide's pants. Smart of him; he must have sensed how badly I wanted to remove a certain appendage of his.

"Pry her eyelids open. I am going to have to glamour her." I ordered again.

"But…" he started to argue with me.

"Do it!" I demanded. I knew damn good and well that Sookie Stackhouse could not be glamoured. I also knew that I had succeeded in doing so anyway, the very night before. I suspected that particular success had only been a result of Sookie finally relinquishing control in her moment of need, but I fiercely hoped her current condition would make it possible again.

Bill managed to get both of her eyelids open, and though she was unconscious and her eyes were slightly rolled back in her head, I knew if she didn't fight my glamour that it might work.

"Drink, Sookie." I commanded, holding the bottle to her lips. At first there was no response. I focused all my energy and called out to all of my blood left in her system and tried again. "Sookie, you must drink."

The only outward appearance she gave that she had registered my command was opening her lips, but inwardly I could feel her submit to me. It was a truly amazing feeling and I was so awash with relief I almost smiled at Bill; almost. I tilted the bottled up to her mouth and she slowly began to drink. She choked a couple of times and I barked at Bill to find a straw. He actually made himself useful and had located one by the time she had managed most of the first bottle.

The second one went down much faster with the assistance of the straw, and though the synthetic blood didn't have the healing properties that vampire blood would have, her long draws on the straw seemed to become more effective. While she continued, I assessed the healing wound in her neck. The couple of drops of my blood had effectively closed it off and it appeared to have healed a little. It still resembled a rabid dog bite.

"Were you trying to tear her head off?" I growled at Bill, who was now hovering annoyingly.

"Eric, I'd been starved. Are you going to tell me you would have reacted differently? What was she doing in a car trunk with a starving vampire anyway?" He replied. It seemed he had adopted his normal quiet, calm persona now that Sookie appeared to be out of immediate danger. His question distracted me from tearing a limb off for suggesting I would have done the same if the situations had been reversed. I was also almost 1000 years older than Bill and could go without blood for much longer. He posed an interesting query though. Why had she been in that trunk with him?

"I have no idea. Last I saw her she planned to rescue you," his face fell again at hearing the reminder of what she had done for him. "And leave you in the trunk in Alcide's garage. Never did the plan include her being in that trunk with you." I answered, more talking to myself than answering his question.

"She wouldn't have climbed in with me…" Bill started and didn't even finish his suggestion when I leveled him with my icy gaze again. Of course that idea had occurred to me, but I didn't want to hear him suggest that Sookie would have been so foolish simply because she had missed him. That line of reasoning only angered me further.

Thankfully Bill was saved by Alcide distracting us with more blood. He also brought a pitcher and apple juice stating that he had seen a healing similar to this and knew that Sookie would not be able to stomach the blood straight when she became more conscious. I was thankful for his initiative. The thought wouldn't have occurred to me.

"How did you get her to drink?" He questioned. "She looked half dead."

"Oh it was closer than that." I answered and glared at Bill again, thinking of just how close to death she had been. Bill however, ignored the glare and seemed to regard me with curiosity.

"He glamoured her." Bill answered, tilting his head slightly as his looked at me.

"How…" Alcide started.

"Enough!" I silenced them both. "I will end you both if that is ever repeated outside these walls. Sookie Stackhouse cannot be glamoured!" I announced, daring either of them to argue further. They were both smart enough to simply nod.

I was still suspicious of Bill, however. I wouldn't put it past him to try for himself the first chance he got. I almost wished he would. I knew for a fact that she could only be glamoured if she wanted to be and that it would only anger her if tried to do so. The thought of such a confrontation actually made me chuckle, earning a knowing glare from Bill.

Just then I felt a shift inside Sookie and her emotions started to filter back into my awareness. The relief I felt was almost too strong for me and it was hard to conceal behind my vampire mask.

"She is coming around. Maybe that was enough blood." I stated and both Alcide and Bill moved closer to gaze down on her, still reclined in my arms. I wasn't ready to let her go just yet.

She slowly opened her eyes and though she didn't seem to be focusing on anything, I felt her regain consciousness. She seemed to focus on the three of our faces and finally her eyes settled on mine.

"Safe…" she managed to choke out. Her voice sounded completely raw. I wasn't sure if the word was meant as a question or a statement, but I moved my hand to her face to reassure her.

"Safe." I answered. This time she did smile and seemed to relax into my arms. I was so overcome with emotions in that moment that I feared I might actually shed a tear. I quickly pulled myself together and excused myself with the fact that I was feeling her emotions so strongly. That had to be it.

Bill moved forward and reached his hand out to touch Sookie's face and she instantly recoiled away from him and hid her face in my neck. I instinctively wrapped my arms around her and bit back a growl. I curled my lip and flashed my fangs at him. I knew she wasn't mine, but the second I felt her fear resurface, my protective instincts took over.

"Sookie…" Bill whispered with a pained look on his face. He pulled his hand back but stayed close. He seemed to be ignoring me. It was not a wise decision. The only thing keeping me from tearing him apart was Sookie clinging to my chest.

"I'm so sorry, Sweetheart. I'm so sorry for everything. Lorena was my maker. I know you don't fully understand what that means, but…" Bill was rambling in a truly patronizing manor. One of his words did catch my attention though.

"Was?" I asked.

"I killed her." Sookie spoke into my throat and then she started to sob. Her whole body was shaking and I had never felt as helpless as I did in that moment. I had no idea what to do or what to say to her. We were interrupted by the phone ringing. Alcide quickly jumped up to get it. He seemed just as bothered by her tears and thankful for any excuse to leave the room.

I rocked her in my arms and tried to soothe her, but she seemed to be having some kind of release. I satisfied myself by glaring at Bill again. He too looked as helpless as I felt. His expression, however, was also marred with guilt and shame.

"You have to get out of here. There is a vacant apartment next door, but someone's coming and you can't be here." Alcide announced, successfully ending Sookie's sobs. Instead I felt anger and hatred swell up inside of her.

"Hey, Alcide, just guess who it was that pushed me into that trunk and slammed it shut." She spat at him with an accusatory tone. He noticeably blanched and left the room. I sure wanted to know the answer to that question.

"Let's get out of here. Just take me home. Please." Sookie pleaded, looking into my eyes. In that moment I wouldn't have been able to deny her anything. I just nodded and she buried her face back in my neck. I stood and began to make my way out of the apartment.

"Clean up your mess here before you leave." I ordered Bill and he merely nodded. There was no way I was dealing with the aftermath that would have been created with Lorena dead and Bill escaped. I was done with Bill fucking Compton and his stupid computer.

"Bring her things back to Shreveport when you return." I barked at Alcide as I passed him. He too chose to simply nod. It felt good to be back in my sheriff role.

**SPOV****:**

"She is coming around. Maybe that was enough blood." I heard Eric's voice.

My head felt foggy and my vision was blurry as I started to take in my surroundings. I slowly focused on three faces looming over me. Eric's was the closest and I finally just settled on his eyes. I remembered seeing those eyes through the hole in that trunk that had been the scene of my latest nightmare. I remembered how the sight of those piercing blue eyes had been such a relief; how I'd known it was over. How I'd known that after everything I'd been through that day, I was finally safe.

"Safe…" Was all I could choke out to him. My throat was on fire. I tried to swallow and in felt like sandpaper, and there was the most vile metallic taste in my mouth as well. It definitely wasn't the sweet tangy taste of Eric's blood.

"Safe." He answered. The one word answered all of my questions and I felt myself relax. I was surprised to feel his hand on my face. My job for him was done. I'd explained away his affections earlier by thinking he was just keeping me pliable to do his bidding. I wasn't so sure anymore. His arms felt amazing around me. I felt so secure in them.

I looked around and noticed Alcide hovering nearby with pitcher and a bottle of TruBlood in his hand. So that explained the vile taste in mouth. Why TruBlood? I wondered to myself. Why not Eric's blood?

I turned my gaze to Bill and he took that opportunity to move closer to me. He reached out to touch my face and I felt myself recoil from him before I could help it. I turned and hid my face in Eric's neck and focused on his scent to comfort myself. I couldn't face Bill yet. I knew he hadn't been himself when he attacked me, but that knowledge didn't change the fear I felt rise up when he reached for me. I felt Eric's arms tighten around me and was again, surprised by his affections.

"Sookie…" Bill pleaded. He sounded so distraught that I wanted to console him and reassure him that I understood, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Maybe I didn't understand. After everything he'd put me through recently, maybe it was too late. I didn't know.

"I'm so sorry, Sweetheart. I'm so sorry for everything. Lorena was my maker. I know you don't fully understand what that means, but…" Bill rambled. I wanted to yell at him for his assumptions that I was so naïve. I knew exactly what her being his maker meant. It didn't have anything to do with the manner in which he treated me that night in his home. He could have been honest and upfront with me. It didn't have anything to do with the fact that he called and told Pam that he wanted to make "financial arrangements" for me. It didn't have anything to do with the trunk…

"Was?" Eric asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"I killed her." I answered him, never moving my face from where it was buried in his neck. And then, like a dam breaking, the tears I'd been holding in since the night Eric sat in my kitchen, spilled over and I was overcome with sobs. I couldn't get control of myself and it all just came pouring out of me. Eric began to rock me in his arms, and the action was so _human_ that it began to slowly calm me.

"You have to get out of here. There is a vacant apartment next door, but someone's coming and you can't be here." Alcide announced. I had vaguely heard the phone ring before. He must have been excited because his thoughts were practically screaming at me with images of Debbie and the afternoon they'd spent together.

Suddenly, I had control over myself again and I felt anger rising up to be my only emotion. How could he be so blind? I couldn't believe I'd ever even entertained ideas about the two of us when he was clearly so far gone on that psycho Debbie Pelt.

"Hey, Alcide, just guess who it was that pushed me into that trunk and slammed it shut." I spat at him. I couldn't help myself. He was so disillusioned when it came to her. He noticeably blanched and stormed off.

I couldn't face her. I couldn't face Bill any longer either. If I had been in any condition to, I would have run as fast as I could. Instead I turned to look into Eric's eyes, and again, I was overcome with how safe they made me feel.

"Let's get out of here. Just take me home. Please." I begged him. He seemed surprised, but he nodded and then the Eric I was used to resurfaced. He stood with me in his arms and started barking orders at Bill and Alcide as he swept me out of the apartment. Ah, Sheriff Northman was back. In his arms, however, that thought seemed to make me feel even safer.


	3. Chapter 3: Long Drive Home

A/N: These wonderful characters belong to the talented Charlaine Harris. I am merely taking them out to play. Also, I don't have a beta so all mistakes are my own.

Chapter Three: Long Drive Home

**SPOV****:**

I stared out the window watching the last of Jackson slip away. It suddenly occurred to me that I was looking forward to four uninterrupted hours of drive time with Eric. I wasn't sure how to feel about that. Worried? Excited? The main emotion I felt in that moment, however, was tired. Not the kind of tired that could provide some escape into sleep, but the kind that made me painfully aware of how weary my body was. I sighed. That noise seemed to be the opening Eric had been waiting for as his head snapped in my direction.

"What happened after I left you this morning?" He questioned. I was surprised it had taken him that long to ask. Maybe he was giving me a chance to pull myself together. Was that something that would even occur to Eric to do? I turned to face him. I took in his expression; his eyebrow lifted in curiosity. His eyes seemed soft and undemanding. Maybe I was just seeing what I wanted to see, but his whole posture seemed different than I was used to. I couldn't put my finger on the difference though. He just felt more open.

I thought about his question for probably too long, but he didn't rush me. So much had happened in such a short amount of time that it was hard to pin point when it had all started. I slowly remembered back to him returning to me that morning. _"I don't like having feelings."_ He had stated as he left the car keys for my escape. Feelings. What should I make of that? I also remembered the hickey he'd had on his neck. I examined his neck now and of course there was nothing there. Had I imagined it this morning?

"With Curly?" I asked before I could stop myself. There didn't seem to be a filter on my lips. I immediately blushed at my question. Eric just seemed confused.

"Curly?" He asked, but then his face changed to understanding and he smirked at me. "You mean Bernard?" He corrected. Something about him saying the young vampire's name seemed to irk me. I couldn't put my finger on why and it both embarrassed and angered me.

"You answer my questions and then I will answer yours." He answered. He seemed to be fighting a smug smile and completely losing the battle. I rolled my eyes and looked back out the window. He had me though. I was definitely curious. I couldn't help it.

"Yes, well after you left with _Bernard_." I sneered. "I did what we planned and made my way through the castle with the blanket and found the garage. It was actually no trouble at all. I didn't encounter anyone and I found the garage easily. This car was waiting, just like you said." I continued. I turned to face him again, thinking of all the ways he'd come through for me in those last couple of days.

"Continue." He prompted, but his eyes seemed soft again; no longer smug.

"There were several Weres nearby, but they were all sleeping. Bill was…" I paused and shuddered remembering the state I'd found him in.

"Lorena?" Eric prompted again; sensing my trouble.

"She came in and surprised us as I was unlocking Bill. I thought everyone had gone to ground for the night." I stated in an offhanded manner.

"She was very old." Eric explained.

"That's right." I answered. "You said she was 300 hundred years old." I thought back to that conversation in the kitchen when he had used her age to explain that she might not be so easy to kill. I didn't want to sound smug. I didn't want to be proud of what I'd done. It disgusted me that I had killed for Bill.

"It was luck." I stated dryly and looked back out the window. "I grabbed the stake from my attack and made sure to keep it with me just in case. I was holding it when she launched herself at me. It was over quickly."

"Luck or not, I am impressed." Eric answered. I couldn't look at him. I didn't want to see the pride I could hear in his voice reflected on his face. I didn't want to feel good about what I'd done.

It was quiet for awhile after that. I was fighting feelings of guilt and regret. I was becoming steadily angrier and angrier at Bill for everything he'd put me through.

"And after?" Eric prompted again. It had been so long since we'd spoken out loud that I actually jumped from the sound of his voice.

"I managed to get him to kind of walk to the car." I started explaining again. "It was a little more difficult than I'd anticipated but I got him in the trunk…" My words trailed off. The trunk. I wasn't ready for that yet.

"So, Bernard?" I asked, turning to face Eric again. He seemed surprised at my change in conversation, but he let me get away with it. Maybe he could tell I wasn't ready. He smirked and shrugged.

"What do you want to know?" He asked. His eyebrow was up again and he was radiating smugness. I had to look away again. That was a good question. What did I want to know? Why did I care?

"Is that a vampire thing?" I asked. "To swing both ways like that?" I kept my gaze locked firmly on the window.

"Vampire are certainly more lax about all things sexual than humans. That is true." He began. "But I do not enjoy men if that is what you are asking." I couldn't help but meet his eyes. Was that what I was asking? Again, why did I care?

"Then…why?" I asked before I could stop myself. "That's the second time you've pretended to be gay to help me out. Why?"

"I think you just answered your own question, Sookie." He replied and then it was his gaze that was locked on the road again. That was probably a good thing anyway. I had no idea how to respond to that.

We rode in silence for a long while after that. Neither one of us seeming to know what to say. I still didn't feel ready to actually discuss the trunk, but I knew I wouldn't feel like it later either.

"It was Debbie Pelt." I stated out of nowhere. This time I almost made myself jump by breaking the silence that we'd fallen into.

"Debbie Pelt?" Eric questioned.

"Alcide's ex." I answered. "That was who pushed me in the trunk. I was so relieved when I made it back to the garage. I just wanted to check on him to make sure he'd survived the drive. I just wanted to be sure I hadn't dreamed the whole escape…" I was rambling by that point; one word blending with the next. "I didn't even _hear_ her approach. I was so stupid."

"That was not your fault, Sookie." He stated firmly. The words caught me completely off guard. It was exactly the kind of thing someone would say to a victim of…well, a victim of anything. I couldn't even allow myself to think the word. I felt my eyes tear up. I couldn't look at him.

"Are we close to somewhere we could stop?" I asked him. I needed to get out of that car for a few minutes. I needed to avoid the questions I could feel he wanted to ask. I needed to avoid the line of thought that was circling around my head.

He simply nodded and switched lanes to take the next exit. I saw an old run down gas station ahead and in that moment it looked like an oasis. He pulled up to a pump and I sat up quickly and pulled down the vanity mirror to check myself before climbing out of the car.

It was then that I took in for the first time how truly haggard I looked. I was ghostly pale and my neck looked mangled and disgusting. I also realized for the first time that I was almost naked from the waist up. The tattered shirt was hanging loosely around my chest and while I was mostly covered at the moment, there was no way I was stepping out of the vehicle that way.

"Oh my." I sobbed and felt the tears threatening to overcome me again.

"None of that." Eric commanded. "I do not know what to do when you cry." With vampire speed he had removed his shirt and handed it over to me. The action and confession were so unexpected that they quickly snapped me out of the downward spiral I was about to fall into. I thought back to his reaction to my tears in Dallas. I almost had to fight a chuckle thinking of the great Eric Northman being afraid of tears.

I was quickly distracted, however, by his naked torso. He was truly a work of chiseled art. I blushed fiercely remembering our activities from the night before. What would have happened if Bubba hadn't interrupted us? I cast my eyes away from his body before my facial expressions betrayed my feelings. Then I remembered the quantity of his blood that I consumed and knew it was too late for that. He gave a knowing chuckle to confirm my realization.

I scanned around for any witnesses before I changed into his shirt. There was a truck in the far side of the lot that was facing us. I cast out my mental net to see if anyone was paying attention and picked up a disturbing train of thought. I put my hand on Eric's forearm as I listened and he immediately became alert.

"_Supposed to a blonde with two vamps, one blonde and one brunette. I only see two blondes, but that guy is definitely pale enough to be a vamp. He's pretty big though. We got two nets just in case."_

"Eric, they're waiting for us. They were looking for a blonde with two vampires. They have silver nets." I informed him quickly, nodding my head over to the truck that was facing us. "They're humans." I added.

"Wait here and distract them." He instructed and then he was gone in a flash. Distract them? I considered my options and decided to continue changing out of the scraps of fabric that were draped around me to the overly large shirt Eric had just handed me. It wasn't the best plan, but it was effective.

"_Hey, where'd the vamp go? Wow! Look at that rack! Hey, what the hell?" _And just like that Eric had both men completely subdued. I ran over to meet him.

"Who gave you permission to gawk at my future lover that way?" Eric bellowed knocking the driver in the back of the head. "Who sent you?" Future lover? I didn't have time to wonder at the meaning of his words before I was hit with the images in their minds of the motor cycle gang that the recently departed Jerry Falcon had belonged to.

"One of the Hounds of Hell." The man answered in the lazy fashion I recognized of someone who'd been glamoured. Eric worked fast.

"That's the motorcycle gang that the guy we found in Alcide's closet belonged to." I quickly explained.

"The Were that attacked you?" Eric questioned and I nodded.

"What were you supposed to do with us?" Eric demanded again. This time it was the passenger that answered in the same lazy monotone.

"We were supposed to watch for two vamps and a human woman with nice tits." He began, giving Eric all the excuse he needed to knock that man in the back of the head as well.

"We were supposed to take you back to Jackson to answer for the killin of Jerry Falcon." The driver continued.

"You never saw us come through." Eric commanded and both men nodded.

"Never saw you." They both repeated dreamily.

"Hurry and do what you need to inside while I fill up. It will not be safe to stop again." Eric instructed and I nodded and headed into the gas station. The attendant was a young pimply faced boy. Thankfully, he seemed much more interested in the magazine he was reading than anything that had taken place in the parking lot.

I quickly found my way to the restrooms and pulled the door shut behind me. The image that greeted me in the mirror was every bit as disturbing as the one I'd encountered in the car, but at least I was prepared this time. I ran my fingers through my hair and attempted to clean the wound in my neck with soap and water. It wasn't a huge improvement but at least it was better than nothing. I quickly attended to the rest of my needs and walked back out front.

I walked back out just as Eric was paying. The thoughts that attendant was broadcasting were of the typical fangbanger variety, but I couldn't exactly blame him. Eric was in all his glory, unmistakably vampire with no shirt covering his perfect chest, and I was in a huge Fangtasia t-shirt with mangled fang marks in my neck. Yes, if I'd never quite pulled off the image of a fangbanger before, I definitely did in that moment.

I held my head high and even grabbed a bottled sweet tea from a nearby fridge for the road. I didn't feel like hiding from another set of vicious thoughts. This simple teenager had no idea what he was seeing and I didn't want to take his thoughts to heart.

"We were never here." Eric commanded to the attendant, throwing two large bills on the counter and opening the door for me as we left. I considered arguing but knew that Eric was right to glamour him as well. I just headed back to the car in silence.

When we were on the road again and the adrenaline of the situation was dissipating, I started to worry that Eric would have more questions. I wanted to head him off and I blurted out a question that had been nagging at the back of my mind.

"Why TruBlood?" I asked, watching his expressions as he answered. He seemed surprised again, but then I could tell he understood the question.

"You had been nearly drained." Eric explained, shocking me a little. I didn't know the extent of my injuries. "It would have been too risky to give you vampire blood immediately. You might have been turned." I sat for a moment and processed that information. I shuddered again.

"Bill offered. He was right, he did owe you the healing, but it was not a risk I was willing to take. Besides I did not know how many times you have had his blood." He continued almost to himself.

"What does that matter?" I asked immediately. I noticed that Eric seemed to tense his jaw and stretch his neck. What was that? Vampire don't fidget. I was definitely on to something. "Eric?" I prompted, concerned that he wouldn't answer.

"Can you ever feel Bill's emotions?" Eric asked instead of answering my question, and totally confusing me in the process.

"No, should I?" I asked, not understanding the question. Eric shocked me further by visibly showing his relief to that answer. I was used to his face being an unreadable mask. "Eric, what aren't you telling me?"

"I should not tell you, but it might be important knowledge for you to have." Eric stated simply. I felt like I was about to lose my cool. "Humans and vampire have several different forms of relationships. There are servants that are paid such as day men and the wait staff in my bar. There are _pets_ which are basically glorified fangbangers that a vampire keeps if they particularly enjoy their blood or their…skills." He continued. He seemed to be watching my face closely for any reactions I was having to his answers.

"And there are the mainstreamers like Bill who choose to have relationships instead of _pets_, but really there is not much difference between the two. Some vampire treat their pets like lovers, some do not. It all depends." He elaborated. I processed that for a second. Was he calling me Bill's pet? My independent streak was flaring up to argue when he continued.

"Then there are vampire who take either of those types of relationships to the next level by forming a blood bond with the human." He stated, still gauging my reactions.

"A blood blond?" I asked, thinking of all the vampire blood I'd had in the past. Why was this the first I was hearing about this?

"Yes, if and human and vampire exchange blood more than three times then a blood bond is formed." He informed me, shocking me to my core. Three times? I'd exchanged blood with both he and Bill twice already. "The bond is a permanent connection between the two. It allows not only the vampire to feel the human's emotions but the opposite as well."

"Why would a vampire want that?" I blurted out. "You guys are so secretive."

"Well, in the case of a servant the vampire could use the bond to have complete control over the human. Not unlike Dracula's Renfield." He explained, causing me to shudder again. "And in the case of the pet it would keep the human bound to that particular vampire. They would have no desire to leave them for another." I started to ask about that but he apparently wasn't done.

"And there are very rare cases when a blood bond is done out of love." He was looking forward again. "In that case the vampire is bound to the human just as effectively. It would not be unlike your human custom of marriage. It all depends on the feelings between the pair when they enter the bond and so on." He stated.

I didn't know what to say to that. It was a lot of information to process at once. After a short uncomfortable silence I couldn't hold back any longer.

"I still don't see what benefit that would be for the vampire." I admitted. "Isn't that a big step to take to secure a human that can be glamoured to stay anyway?" I questioned.

"Not everyone can be glamoured." He answered, effectively shutting me up. I was beyond confused. Why hadn't Bill ever told me this? I was shocked even further by the fact that Eric was. Eric was the devious one. He was the one who had tricked me into taking his blood in the first place. Why was he the one who was warning me of something I'd been dangerously close to encountering?

"Protection would be another reason." He stated, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Protection?" I asked.

"If a human and a vampire are bonded it prevents that human from being forced into a bond with another vampire. They would have to kill the original vampire first." He explained, confusing me further. Was he trying to talk me into something? It was too much information. I looked out the window and was shocked to see that were turning down Hummingbird Road. That drive time had literally flown by.

Finally we came to a stop in front of my house. I didn't get out of the car immediately. I was extremely confused but I was still acutely aware of everything Eric had done for me. I didn't have the words to express myself in that moment. He seemed to be at a loss as well, staring out at the gravel.

"You need a new driveway." He remarked after a long silence from both of us. It was so unexpected that it made me laugh. He smiled in response; that devastating smile of his.

"It is good to hear your laugh again." He stated casually. I lost myself in his eyes for a second. I was surprised again by how soft they seemed; how open. I was trying to think of reasons to invite him in without implying anything. I wanted more of his time, but I was definitely not ready for anything else right then. I opened my mouth to ask when I caught the image of Eric's head in the sightline of a gun.

"Eric! Get down!" I yelled as a shot rang out… 

**EPOV****:**

I walked through the parking garage to the mangled Lincoln that was now our only choice for transportation home, as I had flown to Jackson and didn't feel that Sookie was quite up for that kind of experience. I deposited her in the passenger seat and almost had to pry her fingers from my shirt before she realized what she was doing and let go. As much as I was enjoying her attentions, I much preferred the fiercely independent, stubborn and feisty Sookie I was used to.

She seemed almost comatose as I made sure that she was covered by the remaining scraps of her shirt and buckled her in. I positioned myself behind the wheel and took off, grateful to be leaving that Hell hole behind.

I realized with concern that Sookie didn't even seem to be registering my speed; something she'd always seemed concerned about before. Her emotions were just empty. I tried to think of what to do. No doubt Pam would have some Dear Abby nonsense to spout off about victims of…victims of what? I took in her shredded shirt again. I desperately wanted to ask her.

Finally, she let out a sigh. My head snapped in her direction before I could control my reactions. I really needed to pull my shit together.

"What happened after I left you this morning?" I asked her, before she could slip into her empty state again. I needed answers. I needed to hear her voice. I just needed her to quit staring out the damn window. Almost as if she could read _my _mind, she turned to look at me. She stared at me for a long while. Her emotions were a complete jumble of confusion but warmth seemed to be slowly dominating all the others. Warmth?

"With Curly?" She finally responded. At first I wasn't sure what the hell that meant.

"Curly?" I repeated. Her emotions seemed to be curious, maybe even slightly jealous. Jealous? And then she blushed. "You mean Bernard?" I asked remembering the curly headed vampire that had all but attacked me the night before when he'd gone with me to retrieve this very car. Thankfully we had returned to the castle too close to dawn to have time for anything else. I'd put him off with promises of how I would make it up to him when we rose for the evening. Thankfully those were promises I did not have to keep.

Her jealousy spiked when I mentioned his name. There was no denying the fact now. She was jealous. It took everything I had to fight the smug smile I felt crossing my face. I don't think I succeeded either, because Sookie rolled her eyes and looked out the window again. As exciting as this new information was and as much as I wanted to explore her jealousy further, I did not want to change the subject.

"You answer my questions and then I will answer yours." I offered. She continued looking out the window but her feelings were definitely curious. Curious and annoyed. I almost laughed out loud. This was the Sookie I was used to.

"Yes, well after you left with _Bernard_." She sneered his name. Again, it took everything I had not to act smug. I must have succeeded better this time, because she continued. "I did what we planned and made my way through the castle with the blanket and found the garage. It was actually no trouble at all. I didn't encounter anyone and I found the garage easily. This car was waiting, just like you said." She trailed off again and looked at me. I felt the warmth rising up inside of her again.

"Continue." I prompted. I wasn't quite ready to examine that new emotion too closely, and now that she was finally talking I wanted to hear the rest of the story.

"There were several Weres nearby, but they were all sleeping. Bill was…" She paused again. Yes, I could imagine the state Bill was in when she found him. Vampire torturing was not a pretty sight. Not that any torturing was, but by comparison it was definitely worse with a vampire. They could last much longer and endure much more. It wasn't Bill that I was curious about anyway. Obviously she'd found him and been successful in removing him from the compound.

"Lorena?" I prompted again. That was where my main curiosity lay. Well, that and what had transpired after dusk, but we weren't quite there yet.

"She came in and surprised us as I was unlocking Bill." She answered. "I thought everyone had gone to ground for the night." Her comment was completely offhanded like mentioning a door someone had forgotten to lock. It was hard to interpret.

"She was very old." I said in explanation of why she would have been up later than other vampire. Plus she would have wanted to check on her prisoner before she went to ground. That was something I might have done, but I wasn't about to admit to that.

"That's right." Sookie stated quickly. "You said she was 300 hundred years old." I remembered the conversation clearly. She had truly shocked me when she asked me to kill Lorena. She was the most interesting human I'd ever encountered, and for me that was saying something. I had joked that Lorena's 300 years would have made her hard to kill. For me though, it would have been nothing to end her undead life. But for Sookie…

"It was luck." She stated dryly and looked back out the window, shutting me out again. "I grabbed the stake from my attack and made sure to keep it with me just in case. I was holding it when she launched herself at me. It was over quickly." She was truly underestimating herself. Not only had she planned ahead and kept the stake with her but she remained level headed enough during the attack to use it. She was remarkable. She would make an amazing vampire. It was not the first time I'd thought so.

"Luck or not, I am impressed." I told her. She didn't look at me. Guilt and shame seemed to be her emotions of choice. I didn't know what to say about that. What do you say to someone who feels guilty for defending themselves? I certainly didn't know. She started to get angry and at least it was an improvement on the guilt. I hoped that anger was directed at Bill.

"And after?" I prompted her again. She visibly jumped like she'd forgotten we were in the middle of a conversation. I almost apologized for scaring her before I caught myself. What was wrong with me?

"I managed to get him to kind of walk to the car." She thankfully started explaining again. "It was a little more difficult than I'd anticipated but I got him in the trunk…" She trailed off there. Of course that would be what I was referring to, but it didn't seem like I wasn't going to get much more out of her right then. I was expecting her to go back to looking at the window. Instead she surprised me and I felt her jealousy swell up again.

"So, Bernard?" She asked. I couldn't fight my smirk and I shrugged at her earning a glare. I loved this side of Sookie and I was really glad to have it back.

"What do you want to know?" I asked. I was on pins and needles to see how this conversation was going to go. Unfortunately she turned back to the window before she continued. I'm sure she was trying to hide her blushes, but I was a vampire after all. I could actually hear her blush.

"Is that a vampire thing?" She asked, startling me from imagining the way her blood would be pooling just below the skin of her cheeks. "To swing both ways like that?" She elaborated. Again, she was talking to the window. I thought about how to answer her question. Was she asking about vampire traits or was she inquiring about my own personal interests?

"Vampire are certainly more lax about all things sexual than humans. That is true." I began my answer addressing vampire as a whole, but continued, "But I do not enjoy men if that is what you are asking." She turned to face me then. Again, I felt the warmth rise up in her. I do not know how long she stared into my eyes but I was starting to wonder if _she_ was glamouring _me_.

"Then…why?" She asked, releasing me from the intensity of her gaze. "That's the second time you've pretended to be gay to help me out. Why?" I didn't know how to answer her question. Why _had _I done those things? Why had I done any of the things I had that concerned her? Did she expect me to know the answer to those questions? Well, I didn't. I had no clue.

"I think you just answered your own question, Sookie." I replied and then I had to look away. I couldn't risk seeing that look in her eyes again. What was I getting myself into? What was this power she had over me? Again, if I had any sense at all I would just drain her. The mere idea, however, made my stomach turn. I wasn't used to such emotions. Like I'd told her that morning; I didn't like having feelings.

"It was Debbie Pelt." She blurted out, pulling me from my reverie. That information meant nothing to me.

"Debbie Pelt?" I asked for clarification. _What_ was Debbie Pelt? Who for that matter.

"Alcide's ex." She explained. "That was who pushed me in the trunk. I was so relieved when I made it back to the garage. I just wanted to check on him to make sure he'd survived the drive. I just wanted to be sure I hadn't dreamed the whole escape…" She was rambling almost incoherently. "I didn't even _hear_ her approach. I was so stupid." I looked at her again. She was blaming herself? How did she figure it was her fault that someone locked her in a trunk and that Bill…well, whatever he did to her, it definitely was not her fault.

"That was not your fault, Sookie." I stated firmly. She looked away again, but her emotions seemed surprised by my statement. Then they were such a confused jumbled that I had no idea how she could possibly handle them all.

"Are we close to somewhere we could stop?" She asked. I could actually feel her need to run. She always seemed to run, but now that I had an idea of the emotions tumbling around inside of her, I almost didn't blame her. That didn't make it any less frustrating. I simply nodded and switched lanes to take the next exit.

Sookie sat up and pulled the mirror down to take in her refection. She actually seemed to have been oblivious to her state of undress until she saw her tattered shirt in her reflection. I immediately felt her despair bubble up and take over her other emotions. "Oh my." She exclaimed. I could smell her tears welling in her eyes.

"None of that." I commanded. "I do not know what to do when you cry." I admitted in frustration and quickly removed my shirt and handed it over to her. I seemed to have caught her off guard as her emotions immediately switched directions and she seemed to be holding back a laugh.

Then I was surprised to feel tenors of lust bubble up inside of her as she took in my chest. She blushed fiercely and I couldn't help the knowing chuckle I gave her. It was only a matter of time. I felt absolutely certain in that moment that Sookie Stackhouse would soon be my lover. I could be patient if I needed to. Especially considering the inevitability of the situation.

Again, Sookie abruptly changed emotions as she became alarmed and focused on the truck that was facing us. I used my own vampire senses and located two humans. She placed her hand on my forearm in warning.

"Eric, they're waiting for us. They were looking for a blonde with two vampires. They have silver nets." She stated, confirming my suspicions. "They're humans." She added. I found that I was in the mood for a little excitement and the thrill of a good fight greatly appealed to me just then. Humans, however, would not provide for much of a fight.

"Wait here and distract them." I instructed and sped in a blur around the parking lot and had placed myself in the back of their truck before they realized what had happened. I heard them express their shock and was sure my own disappearance had caused it until I followed their gazes and saw the most beautiful pair of breasts in world before Sookie effectively covered them with my t-shirt. That wasn't quite what I had meant when I'd told her to distract them, but it seemed to have worked quite well.

"Who gave you permission to gawk at my future lover that way?" I interrupted their staring and knocked the driver in the back of the head for good measure. Sookie had joined me by then so I quickly glamoured each of them just in case. "Who sent you?" I demanded of them both. I could tell that Sookie was listening to their thoughts, but thankfully they proved to be very easy to control with my glamour and answered out loud as well.

"One of the Hounds of Hell." The driver answered. Hounds of Hell? Weres? What the hell?

"That's the motorcycle gang that the guy we found in Alcide's closet belonged to." Sookie explained. Ah, the danger magnet was in effect again. Sookie was always good for some excitement.

"The Were that attacked you?" I clarified and she nodded. I was still impressed that she had managed to hide a body with that useless Were.

"What were you supposed to do with us?" I demanded again. This time it was the passenger that answered.

"We were supposed to watch for two vamps and a human woman with nice tits." He began, and I silenced him with a fist to his head as well. Vile humans, looking at what was mine. Well, what _would_ be mine in any case.

"We were supposed to take you back to Jackson to answer for the killin of Jerry Falcon." The driver continued when the passenger stopped.

"You never saw us come through." I commanded them. I was already bored of them and wanted to get back on the road with Sookie. Both men nodded.

"Never saw you." They both repeated dreamily.

"Hurry and do what you need to inside while I fill up. It will not be safe to stop again." I instructed Sookie and returned to fill the car with gas. Thankfully it had a big tank and we wouldn't need to stop again. I took the time to will away the evidence of how much I'd enjoyed Sookie's _distraction_.

I walked up to the counter just as Sookie was coming out of the bathroom. I saw her take in the young attendant and felt her annoyance. I smelled his arousal and could only guess if it was a result of her or my shirtless state or the computer magazine he'd been flipping through. You never knew with humans. I figured his thoughts had to be to blame for Sookie's mood, though and considered giving him his own knot in the back of his head. Instead I settled for glamouring him as well. We still didn't know if there was anyone else following us and couldn't take the chance.

"We were never here." I commanded and he immediately fell to my control, nodding his agreement. For a second I thought Sookie was going to argue. She even opened her mouth and drew in breath for one of her rants about how to treat various worthless humans, but she stopped herself. That was new. I didn't even know what to think about that. What did that mean?

We got back on the highway and I decided to take advantage of Sookie's distracted state by completely opening the old car up to see just how fast we could put as much distance between us and the Jackson Weres as possible. Just as I'd expected, she seemed oblivious.

"Why TruBlood?" She asked out of nowhere. TruBlood? Oh, was she really asking why I hadn't given her my blood? Did she want more of my blood? Did _I_ want that? Our next exchange would be the magical number three. Was I ready for that? Would I ever be? Maybe she was referring to Bill's blood.

"You had been nearly drained." I explained, feeling her out a little. "It would have been too risky to give you vampire blood immediately. You might have been turned." I elaborated and watched a visible shuddered run through her body.

"Bill offered." I informed her, trying to feel out if that had been what she was referring to. Her emotions were still confusing, but she couldn't hide the second shudder that rippled through her at the mention of his name. "He was right, he did owe you the healing, but it was not a risk I was willing to take. Besides I did not know how many times you have had his blood." I continued, mostly to myself. He had seemed pretty eager to give her his blood. Were they already bonded? I'd never even considered the possibility before, but suddenly I was overcome with the fear that I might be too late. I would end him.

"What does that matter?" Sookie questioned, pulling me out of my murderous thoughts about Bill. Was this something I was ready to discuss with her? "Eric?" She asked again.

"Can you ever feel Bill's emotions?" I questioned and felt myself tense waiting for her response.

"No, should I?" She responded quickly and I was overcome with relief. "Eric, what aren't you telling me?" She demanded. I took a second to compose myself. Was I really going to have this conversation with her? It felt more and more like I was. I found myself wanting her to know everything. I wanted her to have all the information if we ever decided to take that next step. I was shocking myself to my very core with how badly I seemed to want to bond with her someday.

"I should not tell you, but it might be important knowledge for you to have." I stated simply, my decision apparently made. "Humans and vampire have several different forms of relationships. There are servants that are paid such as day men and the wait staff in my bar. There are _pets_ which are basically glorified fangbangers that a vampire keeps if they particularly enjoy their blood or their…skills." I continued, watching her closely and gauging her emotions. She just seemed curious and maybe possibly insulted.

"And there are the mainstreamers like Bill who choose to have relationships instead of _pets_, but really there is not much difference between the two. Some vampire treat their pets like lovers, some do not. It all depends." I elaborated further, earning a jolt of anger from her. Yes, definitely insulted.

"Then there are vampire who take either of those types of relationships to the next level by forming a blood bond with the human." I stated before she could argue with me for insinuating that she was Bill's pet. It was a cheap shot but then again Bill _was_ cheap.

"A blood blond?" She asked with concern flooding her voice.

"Yes, if a human and vampire exchange blood more than three times then a blood bond is formed." I informed her. She felt truly alarmed. There was no going back now. At the very least she would be completely informed. "The bond is a permanent connection between the two. It allows not only the vampire to feel the human's emotions but the opposite as well."

"Why would a vampire want that?" She blurted out, surprising me. "You guys are so secretive."

"Well, in the case of a servant the vampire could use the bond to have complete control over the human. Not unlike Dracula's Renfield." I explained, and watched her shudder again. "And in the case of the pet it would keep the human bound to that particular vampire. They would have no desire to leave them for another." I stated the last part quickly. I knew she would argue and I wanted to get all the information out before she had a chance to interrupt.

"And there are very rare cases when a blood bond is done out of love." I commented, looking forward but monitoring her emotions closely. "In that case the vampire is bound to the human just as effectively. It would not be unlike your human custom of marriage. It all depends on the feelings between the pair when they enter the bond and so on." I stated. That seemed to surprise her and she became quiet again. Curiosity seemed to be her dominant emotion. Was she considering what I was telling her? The mere possibility caused unknown emotions to swell inside of me.

"I still don't see what benefit that would be for the vampire." She admitted. "Isn't that a big step to take to secure a human that can be glamoured to stay anyway?" She questioned.

"Not everyone can be glamoured." I answered, before I could stop myself. Unless they wanted to I added to myself, still smug that I had been able to glamour her twice now. As far as I knew she was still oblivious to that fact. I had to fight the smugness from showing on my face.

"Protection would be another reason." I added, again before I could stop myself. I was thinking of how close Bill had been to completing a bond with her. How easy it would be for any random vamp to do so and steal her from me forever.

"Protection?" She asked.

"If a human and a vampire are bonded it prevents that human from being forced into a bond with another vampire. They would have to kill the original vampire first." I explained, imagining how I would have done just that if Bill fucking Compton had managed to form a bond with her. Again, the thoughts and _feelings_ were shocking me as they sprang up. What was wrong with me?

By that time we were parked in front of her house. I didn't want to end my time with her and I still wanted to ask the question that was eating at me. I didn't want to scare her off though and I wasn't sure what would be too much for her. I wasn't exactly expecting her to invite me in, but I didn't want to leave her yet. So I chose to sit in front of her house like an idiot. She didn't make any motion to move from her own seat beside me. Maybe she was just as hesitant as I was?

"You need a new driveway." I remarked after a long silence. I was thinking out loud about all the things I would give her if she was mine…_when_ she was mine. She surprised me by laughing at the randomness of my statement and I couldn't help but smile at her.

"It is good to hear your laugh again." I told her. Her eyes met mine and again I was lost in them. I didn't recognize the emotions swarming between the two of us, but I found that in that moment I didn't mind them. Suddenly, however, her pupils dilated and fear seemed to take her over.

"Eric! Get down!" She yelled as a shot rang out…


	4. Chapter 4: New Information

A/N: These wonderful characters belong to the talented Charlaine Harris. I am merely taking them out to play. Also, I don't have a beta so all mistakes are my own.

Chapter Four: New Information

**EPOV:**

I immediately grabbed Sookie and flew over the seat, effectively pinning her beneath me as glass erupted around us. I must admit, I'd envisioned many scenarios that involved being stretched out over Sookie in the back of the Lincoln, but none of them had involved flying bullets.

"Are you ok?" We both shouted at each other at the same time, causing me to burst out in laughter. _She_ was checking on _me_? She wasn't finished either.

"Were you hit?" She demanded taking my face in her hands and looking me over for bullet holes. Again, the emotions swelling within me were completely foreign and confusing. I pulled away abruptly, deciding that action was needed in that moment and I could focus on the enigma of Sookie Stackhouse later.

"Stay down." I commanded, and Sookie immediately tried to reach for me.

"No, Eric, they were aiming at you!" She protested.

"Do not worry, Little One." I purred at her and nuzzled her neck, grinding my erection into her for good measure. Immediately lust began to override her panic and the sweet scent of her arousal filled the car. "Do not get up." I ordered again, deciding she was effectively distracted, and flew out the windshield before she could protest further.

Another shot rang out as I flew up and landed on the roof of the house. Shot gun, I determined; 12 gauge, double barrel. So far I could only determine one shooter. Sookie distracted my assessment by whispering to me from her crouch in the car. Of course, I could hear her perfectly, but I was still impressed that she'd be that level headed in her panic.

"Eric, if you can hear me, there are five in the house. All Weres." She informed me. Yes, she was amazing. I thought again about the sensational vampire she would make. Five Weres? Now _this_ would be more of a fight. On my own I would have considered it an enjoyable way to spend an evening but with Sookie in the mix, I didn't like my odds. Somehow I had to remove her from the situation. Just then I registered the scent of another vampire.

Bill stood at the tree line between his house and Sookie's, taking in our situation. Of course he had been hot on our heels on the way home from Jackson. I had to give him credit for timing though. I held up my fingers to indicate there were five and he nodded. I gestured for Bill to go the front and indicated I would go through the back and he leaned forward and bared his fangs, prepared for action.

The next few minutes were a blur of activity. The Were with the shotgun managed to get off one more shot that Bill dodged easily and in the time it took him to subdue the shooter, I had snapped the necks of the other four. I couldn't help but be impressed with myself. We hadn't disturbed a single piece of furniture.

"Take the bodies out the back and carry them around to the _trunk_ after Sookie is in the house." I ordered Bill. I made sure to emphasize the word so he wouldn't even think of arguing with me. "Then dispose of the vehicle."

Bill stared at the floor and nodded. "Yes, Sheriff." He stated and immediately set about rounding up what was left of the Weres.

I returned to the car and took in Sookie's form. She was still reclined on the back seat staring at the ceiling.

"It is over. You are safe." I told her. She didn't seem to even register that I had spoken. I was afraid she was in shock.

"They're all dead." She finally commented. I had no idea how to respond to that. Was I supposed to be sorry for saving her life? Well, I wasn't and I wouldn't even pretend to be.

I offered her my hand and she looked at it for long while before she took it and allowed me to pull her out of the car. I couldn't get a read on her emotions. She felt empty again. I'd take any of her confusing emotions above that emptiness. I almost wished she was furious with me. I could have handled that better.

She let go of my hand and wrapped her arms around her chest. The simple act did wonders for her braless state.

"You look amazing in my clothes, Sookie." I leaned forward and whispered in her ear. I was just trying to distract her again, but it was nothing less than the truth. Just remembering the way she had looked in nothing but my dress shirt after the maenad attack had me hard as a rock. It was a favorite image of mine and one I had used often while enduring some less than adequate fangbanger instead of who I really wanted.

"Eric." She stated. The word seemed to be accusatory and a warning all in one. She did seem to be fighting a blush, however, and I was delighted to detect the hint of lust in her emotions. Annoyance was her dominant emotion. I was just thankful the emptiness had receded.

I shrugged at her and gestured towards the house. She sighed and started walking towards her porch. She took the door in her hands and examined the broken lock.

"Could be worse." She muttered to herself and went inside and looked around, surveying for further damage. When she didn't find anything else, she met my eyes again. "Maybe they weren't here long?"

"No way to know for sure." I answered. "No way to know if there will be more, either. You will be guarded tonight and I will speak to your shifter about tomorrow." I elaborated.

She whipped her head around and I braced myself for a typical Sookie Stackhouse fit. She met my eyes and sucked in breath, but almost immediately the fight seemed to leave her. She merely shrugged and looked away.

The car started outside, causing her to jump and her heart rate began to race again.

"It is just Bill, Sookie. He is going to get rid of the car." I informed her. She shuddered again, but nodded.

"I sensed another vampire." She stated. "Another void." She elaborated when I lifted my eyebrow at her. She shrugged again, trying to feign calm but her emotions were such turmoil by that point that I had no way to decipher one.

Immediately, however, she spun on her feet and stomped off towards the back of the house. I thought, perhaps she was headed for her bedroom and couldn't stop myself from following. I found her, instead, in the closet of the bedroom across from hers. She was crouched over a trap door, pulling various computer items from the hole.

She jumped when she registered me standing behind her and then followed my gaze into the hole.

"Bill's hidey hole." She stated in explanation. "He built it to stay over during the day sometimes."

I leaned forward and took in the space. It was longer than a coffin but fairly similar in the amount of space it offered. Nothing compared to my own day chamber, but still it was effective. My eyes settled on the pile of computer hardware she had pulled out of it. I knew without a doubt that this was part of Bill's _project_.

Didn't she understand that this would have been all we needed to keep the Queen off our backs for Bill's disappearance? She wouldn't have had to risk herself in Jackson. I knew she was being deceitful in the kitchen that night, but I never imagined she actually _had_ his project. I assumed she might know about it and nothing further.

I didn't know how to react. I was annoyed about everything I'd sacrificed for Bill fucking Compton. I was angry that she'd kept something so important from me, and I was downright livid, thinking of everything she'd endured in Jackson to help him escape. All for nothing. All I could do was look at her. I didn't know what to say. I imagined that any of the things I wanted to say to her in that moment would only result in my invitation being rescinded from her home.

"Don't, Eric. Just don't." She warned and picked up the container she'd placed all the equipment into and headed back to the front of the house. I followed behind her, trying to decide the best course of action. I watched her set it on the front of her porch and back away quickly. When she got back to the door I heard her mutter quickly under her breath.

"Bill Compton, I rescind your invitation to my home." She whispered. She had to know I would hear her but she turned around and gave no other indication as to what she'd just done.

I stood in the hallway and tried to compose myself. I knew I'd have to deal with Bill tonight. This situation had gone far enough already. I paused and reached out, calling for my blood in Pam. When I felt her, I gave her a maker's call while imagining Sookie's house in my mind. I knew she'd be there soon. Her emotions were equal parts annoyance and relief.

She had not wanted me to follow Sookie to Jackson and did not understand why I felt that I needed to go, or why I had ordered her to stay behind. Hell, I didn't understand my reasoning myself. How was I supposed to explain it to her? Thankfully, as her maker, I didn't _have_ to explain myself.

I walked back into the living room as Sookie all but threw herself onto the couch. She seemed exhausted. I took a seat beside her and stared at the floor. I was listening for Bill to return or for Pam; though I knew she'd be a few minutes. She could get to Bon Temps in about 20 minutes if she ran, and 35 if she drove. I imagined she would drive though, as I hadn't indicated an emergency when I _called _her.

"Can I be the one to call Sam?" Sookie asked out of nowhere. I had no idea how long we'd been sitting in silence but the question completely caught me off guard. "If I still have a job, I can just ask to work from opening till dark tomorrow and then he wouldn't have to make any special arrangements to babysit me." She continued.

"The shifter's bar does not open until eleven, Sookie. You will need protection in the morning." I began but she cut me off almost immediately.

"It's the night after the full moon. Sam, will need to sleep in again. All of the Weres will, remember? I should be safe until then, especially considering no one would have heard that this group," here she shuddered again. "Was not successful before then." She explained.

I thought about what she had said for a couple of minutes. She was right, of course. Finally I just nodded and she immediately picked up her nearby phone and dialed. The call went to voicemail, no doubt due to the recent full moon. Sam was probably out chasing bunnies.

"Sam, it's Sookie. I'm back from Jackson. I know you won't get this till morning most likely, but I need to work tomorrow." She started her message.

"Sookie." I commanded. If she wasn't going to take the threat seriously then I was going to have to come up with another suggestion. I wouldn't let her be killed by Weres just because she was so stubborn.

"Fine." She huffed at me. "I need_ protection_ tomorrow. A group of Jackson Weres tried to attack me tonight. I will explain tomorrow. I will be at the bar a little before opening and hopefully you can use me until nightfall. That way you can keep an eye on me and no one is inconvenienced." She continued. She started to say something else but I heard the beep of his voicemail cut her off.

"Good enough?" She asked me.

"No." I stated truthfully. I wanted her to return to my home with me and stay in my day chamber. It was the only way I would know for a fact that she was safe until I rose for the night. That, however, was something I could never see happening. I'd have to take her against her will and I just couldn't bring myself to do it. "But I suppose it will work. You cannot ignore this threat, Sookie. You have to take it seriously."

"I'm not stupid, Eric." She snapped and turned away. Stupid? No, she wasn't stupid but she was way too stubborn for her own good.

"I wish I knew who _did_ kill Jerry Falcon." She stated out of nowhere. Another good question. We still had no clue, though I was starting to wonder if Alcide's ex was unbalanced enough to have been the culprit.

I was shaken from my thoughts by the sound of a car approaching. I knew immediately that it was Pam. Not only could I feel her getting closer, but the sound of her minivan was unmistakable as it seemed to bounce from one divot to the next in Sookie's driveway. 

Sookie whipped her head in the direction of the front door. Having had my blood, she could hear the approach of the van as well.

"It is Pam." I assured her. "I have to go deal with Bill. I have to get this situation resolved before the Queen gets suspicious." I explained. She shuddered again, but nodded. She immediately stood and walked off to the kitchen. I heard her pull a bottle from the fridge and go to the microwave, no doubt warming a blood for Pam. It made me chuckle; ever the polite Southern Belle.

"Master, you are safe." Pam greeted me on the porch. Her tone was accusing and annoyed yet her emotions still revealed her relief.

"Pam." I nodded. I gestured to the box of computer hardware on the porch. "I need you to sit with Sookie while I deal with Bill." I explained. Shock was her dominating emotion while she took in the box and its contents. "We will discuss it later. We were attacked twice on the way home by a group of Jackson Weres. I don't really expect anything more tonight, but I need you to stay with Sookie while I deal with this." I stated. I wasn't in the mood to deal with her reaction to Sookie's deceiving us. I still didn't know how to react myself.

She merely nodded and we both turned in the direction of the road as Bill's blurry form raced towards us. He stopped a few feet away and surveyed us standing on the porch and then the box Sookie had left for him.

"Sookie, my telepathic friend." Pam greeted as she walked into the house, leaving Bill and I to stare at each other.

"We need to talk." I ordered. Bill hesitated for a second and then nodded. He stepped forward to retrieve his belongings and turned to skulk off in the direction of the decrepit mansion he'd been occupying. I listened in the house for a second to the sound of Pam and Sookie returning to the living room.

"You've had my master's blood again." I heard Pam comment. I couldn't fight the smug smile that took over my face when I felt Sookie's embarrassment and lust in reaction. I would have loved to stay and listen to more, but I couldn't risk Bill's escape.

I launched myself into the air and landed on his steps just as he emerged from the woods. He walked right by me and into the house with me following close behind. He sat the box down in the hall and headed toward his living room and took a seat on his couch. I remained standing and crossed my arm's looking down at him.

"Give me one good reason I should not just drain you and turn your _research_ over to the Queen." I demanded.

"Sookie." He answered. He seemed relatively calm considering how close he was to death.

"She has rescinded your invitation to her home." I started and took satisfaction in his visible reaction to that information. I was glad to see that I was not the only vampire affected that way. "She might not like our vampire ways, but she would forgive me in time." I stated. He looked up at me then and it almost seemed like he was fighting a smile.

"I was not referring to her willingness to _forgive_ your actions, Sheriff." He almost sneered. "I did not even realize that would have been a consideration." He stated and tilted his head as he looked me over. I was beyond furious and seconds from attacking when he continued. "I was referring to the Queen."

"The Queen?" I asked, standing tall again; my attack forgotten. "What does she have to do with Sookie?"

"I made a deal." He stated, looking at the floor. "If you go around me and give the Queen her project without me, she might choose not to honor it."

"Speak!" I demanded. What had he done? I was not accustomed to the feelings of dread and anger coursing through me.

"I will start at the beginning." He stated calmly. "You should probably sit." I considered removing one of his limbs. It would make me feel better. Instead I found myself sitting in one of his chairs and gesturing for him to get on with it.

"The vampire database was an idea I had while I was still in the Queen's court. I would question the visiting vampire and had been compiling information for a long while. It was just a hobby for myself and nothing more." He started. I had to fight back my irritation. Like I gave a shit about his _research_; I wanted to know about Sookie's involvement. I didn't want to interrupt him though, in fear that he wouldn't continue.

"The Queen had seemed interested at one point in time, but really she had no idea of the amount of research I'd already completed. She was the one who had mentioned the lucrative potential of compiling some of that research into a database, but like I said, she had no idea how much information I already had and we were just discussing possibilities." He elaborated further. I couldn't help the growl that escaped my lips as I gestured for him to get on with it.

"The Queen's favorite pet was a human woman named Hadley. She had been around court for a long while." Bill began again and I was surprised by the change in the direction of his story. "She, like all the other humans around, wanted to be changed. However, she, unlike the other pets of the palace, was rewarded with her greatest wish. She is now the Queen's newest child." He informed me. I was too shocked to have a reaction or to encourage him to continue.

The Queen had a new child? That might not be shocking information about other vampire, but with the Queen it was. She had a few children already and all of them remained with her over the years and loved her fiercely. It was her vampire gift to keep them close. There was no reason for her to make another child. Nothing would be gained by it, and considering how jealous vampire are over their blood, it was downright shocking.

"There was much speculation as to why the Queen chose to change her. Especially given the fact that she was her _favorite_ pet and had _fairy_ blood." Bill stated, pausing to let that latest bit of information settle. He seemed to be watching me for a certain reaction to that statement. When I gave none, a smug smile took over his face. "So she's had _your_ blood and yet you have not tasted hers. That is just rich." He actually laughed out loud. I was too confused to react. Was he talking about Sookie? Fairy blood?

"The night of the maenad attack her blood was riddled with poison. I was still concerned you would detect it, considering your age and experience." He remarked.

"Bill I do not need another reason to end you." I threatened. He watched me for a second before nodding and continuing.

"It seems the Queen and Hadley bonded over a shared history of abuse. Hadley had an uncle who had abused her when she was younger. The Queen became more and more interested in stories of her family. Hadley was oblivious to the fairy blood in her system and had no more idea of the existence of fairies than the next human. Because of my own research, the Queen commissioned me to research back in Hadley's family line for a fairy connection, but we found none. We did find something of interest, though." Here he paused again and looked at me significantly.

"Hadley had a cousin who was rumored to be able to read minds." He stated dramatically. I couldn't stop my jaw from tensing or from clenching my fingers into fists. He nodded at these outward reactions I couldn't stop from displaying. "Hadley eventually shared more information about her "freaky" cousin and eventually was rewarded with her ultimate wish." I knew where he was going next in his story. It wasn't hard to guess what the next course of action the Queen had taken had been. It also explained why a vampire would give up life in court to return to this condemned shack.

"My mission was simple; find the girl, glamour her and return to the castle. I didn't even pack my things. I expected to return the next night." He said, confirming what I already knew. "Imagine my surprise when she couldn't be glamoured or when the first thing she did was save my life from drainers." He shook his head. "Or when I fell in love with her." He added and then looked at me again, with the same head tilt as before. We sat in silence for I don't know how long. I was taking in my new knowledge and trying to decide what to do with it.

"The Queen was getting impatient." Bill began to elaborate after a while. "She was going to send Andre to bond with Sookie and bring her back by force." I couldn't stop the growl from bubbling up inside of me at the mention of Andre. Bill just nodded at my reaction. "I made the deal. I told her about all of my completed research and offered to create the database we'd discussed. In return she agreed to let me bond with Sookie instead." I was crouched over Bill in a second, snarling and ready to kill. He calmly took in my reaction.

"Obviously, I never completed the bond." He said, eyeing me curiously. "You love her, don't you?" I stood abruptly and walked toward the nearest window, turning my back on him. Again a silence fell between us and I tried to process all the new information. The Queen wanted Sookie? Fairy blood? Andre? What was I getting myself into? She would be the end of me. I could feel it in my blood. I knew, right then that I should just walk away. Instead, I found myself returning to the seat I'd just vacated and looking at Bill again.

"I've bought us some time." He continued. "I was supposed to go to Peru next. I'm sure the Queen thinks that's where I've been. I will head there and contact her on the way so that she doesn't get suspicious. The project is almost ready for her."

"You almost ruined everything with the She Devil." I spat at him. Then it was his turn to shudder.

"You can thank Russell for that one." He stated. "He got wind of my research and wanted it. He didn't want to go through the Queen so he contacted Lorena. After my escape I was able to negotiate with him for amnesty for all of us. In return he will settle for a cut of the sales." He informed me.

"Will you tell her I said good-bye?" Bill asked me out of nowhere. I just leveled him with a glare in response. "I don't think she wants to talk to me any time soon and I don't know how long I'll be in Peru."

"I'm done here." I said, standing abruptly. I wanted away from his mournful, love sick eyes. I couldn't stand to think that I might be affected the same way. "You will call me immediately if you get any new information on the Queen's plans for Sookie." I ordered and he nodded in response.

I was through his door and across the cemetery in a flash. I would be happy if I never saw Bill fucking Compton again. I slowed my approach as I came up on Sookie's house. I saw Pam seated on the porch swing, watching me walk towards her. I felt for Sookie and could tell that she was asleep. I braced myself for Pam's reaction to everything, as I walked slowly up the porch steps and seated myself next to her.

"Are you going to turn her?" She asked with no preamble at all. I just sighed. It was a very human reaction, but I felt so burdened with all my new information that I almost felt tired.

"I do not know, Pam." I admitted. She seemed pleased that I answered. "The Queen wants her. I do not know what will happen next." I elaborated. I felt Pam's fear rise up and I used my maker's bond to send her calm. "It appears Bill was sent to find her and return. We he found he could not glamour her, the Queen was going to send Andre to bond with her. Bill made a deal to bond with her himself in return for his completion of her project, but he never completed the bond." I informed her.

"I am thinking that if the Queen would have accepted her bonded to Bill, that she merely wants to secure her services though a vampire that is loyal to her." I speculated.

"You are thinking of bonding her to yourself?" She asked. I detected a hint of surprise in her emotions but not as much as I would have expected. Her question had been more of a statement.

"I am considering it." I admitted.

"Will she become my Mistress?" Pam asked. She seemed merely curious.

"Let us not speak of hypothetical situations tonight, Pam. I will tell her what I know tomorrow and discuss the bond with her again." I answered.

"She told me you had mentioned it already." Pam stated. "She also told me what happened in Jackson." She continued and I snapped my head in her direction. I just stared at her. Was she referring to the trunk? Had she asked her the question I'd been too hesitant to ask? The question that I'd been too distracted by Bill's new information to demand of him? She stared at me for a long moment, taking in my emotions through our bond, and watching my outward reactions that I could not hide. Finally, she just nodded at me.

I couldn't fight the roar that built up inside of me and shook the entire house around us. I launched myself off the porch and flew back to the decrepit mansion I'd just left. I would end him. There was no stopping me this time…

A/N: Sookie's POV next time, I just wanted to get this posted first. I hope you enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5: Unexpected Kindness

A/N: These wonderful characters belong to the talented Charlaine Harris. I am merely taking them out to play. Also, I don't have a beta so all mistakes are my own.

Chapter Five: Unexpected Kindness

**SPOV:**

Everything was a blur. One second I had the horrible image of Eric's head in a sightline and the next I was on my back in the back seat of the car with Eric on top of me. There was glass raining all around us.

"Are you ok?" I questioned in panic at the same time he asked me the same thing. He threw back his head and laughed at me. He seemed downright giddy to be getting shot at.

"Were you hit?" I demanded, taking his face in my hands. I couldn't shake the image I'd gotten. Someone was aiming for the kill. I didn't know how much damage regular bullets would do to him, but I had to imagine that a head shot would wound him greatly; and what if they were silver bullets?

"Stay down." He commanded, pulling away from me abruptly. I tried to reach for him to stop him but he was pinning me down effectively.

"No, Eric, they were aiming at you!" I tried to warn him. He didn't seem to be concerned about himself. My protest did earn me one of his devastating smiles though. It turned mischievous as he lowered his body weight back down on top of me and nuzzled my neck.

"Do not worry, Little One." He purred and ground himself into me. Obviously flying bullets excited him. I couldn't help but respond to him. He was truly a master in the art of seduction.

"Do not get up." He ordered again and then he was gone. I was left lying on the backseat with only my embarrassment to keep me company. I heard another shot ring out and immediately cast out with my mind to search. I detected his void as it shot up into the air; he was flying. I also detected the snarling emotions of five Weres. They were all huddled together in the house. All of their thoughts were angry and dangerous. I didn't know how Eric would fair five on one and knew I needed to warn him. I considered yelling to him but didn't want to draw attention to myself.

"Eric, if you can hear me, there are five in the house. All Weres." I whispered, hoping that Eric could hear me. I knew Were hearing was heightened as well, but didn't know how much. I just lay there and listened and tried to assess as much as I could telepathically.

I registered another void approaching and worried that this group had brought vampire reinforcements. I was just about to whisper another warning to Eric when another shot rang out and one by one I felt the shock and then nothingness of each Were as they fell. Suddenly, it seemed to be over. Dead; they were all dead. It literally took seconds for him to kill them all. I didn't know how to feel about that. More death. I just stared at the ceiling, afraid to get up.

After a few minutes Eric returned to the car.

"It is over. You are safe." He stated through the window.

"They're all dead." I told him; like he hadn't been the one to kill them. Maybe I was talking to myself. He opened the back door and offered me his hand. I stared at it for a long while. I wasn't scared of him, but something inside of me kept arguing that I should be. He had just mowed down five Weres in a matter of seconds. He was truly lethal. Another part of me argued that he had done so for me. I must have been leaning more in that direction, because I took his hand and let him pull me out of the car.

I quickly let go of his hand and looked around. The house seemed undisturbed. The Lincoln had not fared so well. I'm sure it was still drivable but it was totaled. I wrapped my arm around myself for comfort. I was quickly approaching too much.

"You look amazing in my clothes, Sookie." Eric leaned forward and whispered in my ear. It was so unexpected that it caught me completely off guard. I almost laughed at him. I'm sure I would have if he hadn't just killed so easily. I was still trying to figure out why I wasn't more upset about that fact and what that said about me.

"Eric." I stated as a warning. I wasn't ready to joke around. I was still processing everything. He looked totally unaffected and just shrugged at me. He gestured towards the house. I could see that he was not going to make any excuses or apologies. He was who he was. Truth was, that was one of my favorite things about him.

Finally, I just sighed and walked up to the porch. I pulled open the door and examined the lock. It was obviously broken; kicked in by the looks of it. "Could be worse." I muttered to myself. I walked further into the house, bracing myself for what I might find. However, I couldn't find any proof that there had been intruders at all. There were definitely no signs of the struggle I knew had just taken place; proving again how lethal Eric was. "Maybe they weren't here long?" I suggested, looking at him.

"No way to know for sure." He answered. "No way to know if there will be more, either. You will be guarded tonight and I will speak to your shifter about tomorrow." He continued.

I whipped my head around to yell that he would do no such thing. I hated to think of him dragging Sam into this and I didn't need a babysitter. When I made eye contact with him though, I deflated before I could start my protest. He looked worried. I'd never even seen that look on his normally mask like face. He was just looking out for me. Considering this was the second attack we'd encountered in the last few hours, I knew he was right. I finally just shrugged at him. What was the point in arguing? I jumped and almost screamed when I heard the car start outside.

"It is just Bill, Sookie. He is going to get rid of the car." Eric explained. I shuddered involuntarily thinking of Bill. I wasn't sure we would ever be the same. I stopped that line of thinking in its tracks.

"I sensed another vampire." I stated to distract myself. "Another void." I elaborated when Eric raised his eyebrow at me. I shrugged again. I was still uncomfortable thinking about Bill. How had he gotten home so quickly?

Immediately, I spun on my feet and headed for the spare bedroom. I had to put some distance between myself and Bill and knew the first step would be to rid myself of any connection to that damned computer program of his. I still didn't really know what it was. I had my suspicions, remembering the profile I'd seen on his computer screen that night. I had pictured it as some kind of vampire site. Fangbook I had joked to myself. Whatever it was, it had caused enough damage and I wanted rid of it.

I jumped when I realized that Eric was standing behind me, watching me collect the items from the hole. He was examining the space with curiosity.

"Bill's hidey hole." I stated in explanation. "He built it to stay over during the day sometimes." I suddenly had a vision of Eric's tall frame tucked under my closet and had to fight off the warm feelings it brought up inside of me. They were gone quickly, however, when I saw him taking in the box full of computer components. He raised his eyebrow at me again.

"Don't, Eric. Just don't." I warned him. I didn't want another conversation like the one we'd had that night in my kitchen. I just wanted to be done with the whole thing. I stomped back to the front porch and sat the box by the stairs. "Bill Compton, I rescind your invitation to my home." I whispered and headed back to the living room; collapsing on the couch.

Eric followed me in and quietly sat next to me. I tensed for a minute, thinking he was going to bring the computer program back up and start talking about torture again. I was ready to rescind his invitation the second he tried, but he just sat there quietly, apparently lost in his own thoughts. Thankfully I couldn't hear any of them.

I was glad. I didn't want to rescind his invitation. Plus he was supposed to be guarding me. Well, actually I wasn't sure if he had been talking about himself or not. He'd just said that I would be guarded and then mentioned talking to Sam about tomorrow. I cringed, thinking about how that conversation might go. I really didn't want to involve Sam and I really didn't want to lose my job. If I still had one.

"Can I be the one to call Sam?" I asked him. "If I still have a job, I can just ask to work from opening till dark tomorrow and then he wouldn't have to make any special arrangements to babysit me." I suggested. That way I would only have to ask to come to work. I wouldn't have to put Sam out at all.

"The shifter's bar does not open until eleven, Sookie. You will need protection in the morning." Eric started to argue, but I saw an opportunity and cut him off.

"It's the night after the full moon." I reminded him. "Sam, will need to sleep in again. All of the Weres will, remember? I should be safe until then, especially considering no one would have heard that this group was not successful before then." I explained. I could see him turning my words over in his head. I was right though, and he knew it. Sam, like all other weres and shifters, would be running again tonight.

Finally, he just nodded and I immediately picked up the phone to call Sam before he changed his mind. Not surprisingly, I got his voicemail.

"Sam, it's Sookie. I'm back from Jackson. I know you won't get this till morning most likely, but I need to work tomorrow." I started, talking quickly.

"Sookie." Eric, interrupted me looking like he was going to take the phone from me.

"Fine." I huffed at him. "I need_ protection_ tomorrow. A group of Jackson Weres tried to attack me tonight. I will explain tomorrow. I will be at the bar a little before opening and hopefully you can use me until nightfall. That way you can keep an eye on me and no one is inconvenienced." I continued. I started to apologize for involving him but the message beeped at me and I was cut off.

"Good enough?" I asked him, annoyed that I hadn't been able to get my apology in.

"No." He stated immediately. "But I suppose it will work. You cannot ignore this threat, Sookie. You have to take it seriously."

"I'm not stupid, Eric." I snapped at him. I was annoyed with the entire situation. Why couldn't these Weres go after someone else? My thoughts drifted back to Jerry Falcon and how I'd disposed of his body with Alcide. The last few days had been some of the strangest of my life.

"I wish I knew who _did_ kill Jerry Falcon." I wondered out loud. It hadn't been me. Alcide was pretty shocked too. Eric would have been damn proud of himself if he'd done it and looking around my empty living room, I thought about how he wouldn't have had any trouble disposing of the body himself. My money was still on that bitch Debbie Pelt.

I was shaken from my thoughts by the sound of a car approaching. I whipped my head in the direction of the door.

"It is Pam." Eric stated calmly. "I have to go deal with Bill. I have to get this situation resolved before the Queen gets suspicious." He explained. I shuddered again, thinking about Bill and his damn computer program and all its far reaching ramifications. I stood up and headed to the kitchen to distract myself. If Pam was coming to baby sit me, the least I could do was have a TruBlood ready for her. Thankfully, I still had some in my fridge.

"Sookie, my telepathic friend." Pam greeted as she walked in the front door. That was one invitation I couldn't ever see rescinding. She was right. If there was a vampire I could call my friend, it would be her. She thanked me for the blood I handed her and we headed back into the living room.

"You've had my master's blood again." She commented and I had to hide my blush.

"Can you sense that because he is your maker or can all vampire tell?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Both." She answered simply and for a second I thought that was all I was going to get. "You will carry his scent for awhile now. Both vampire and shifters will be able to smell it." She informed me. I was overcome with embarrassment, picturing Sam's reaction. "As his child, I would be able to sense his blood in you for years to come." She finished.

"Wow." That was all I could come up with in response.

"Indeed." She answered, reminding me of Eric. She was definitely his child. They had many of the same mannerisms.

"Another bullet?" Pam asked with her eyebrow lifted, again just like Eric. I couldn't help but laugh and play along.

"No, stake this time." I answered and thoroughly enjoyed her obvious shock.

"My master was almost staked?" She asked. The concern in her tone took all the fun out of the joke. She looked truly worried.

"No, _I_ was staked." I was quick to reassure her. "I was trying to keep some Fellowship losers from staking a vampire in Russell's court and ended up being staked myself." I explained. "Eric gave me his blood later to heal me."

"Wow, Sookie. You are never boring, that is for sure." Pam commented, looking at me shrewdly. "Did it hurt?" She asked. She seemed fascinated.

"Like the ten shades of Hell." I answered truthfully and Pam erupted into a fit of laughter. It was nice to see her so unguarded.

"The removal of the stake was far worse, though." I commented and Pam looked interested.

"Russell had this vamp in his retinue that had extra coagulant or whatever in his saliva. They said it was his vampire gift." I explained. "They removed the stake and then he sealed the wound. It hurt so bad I think I might have blacked out." I answered. "Unless…" I started again but then quickly dismissed the thought. For a second I thought maybe Eric had glamoured me.

"Pam, will you try to glamour me?" I asked. She looked shocked again and eyed me suspiciously. "Just to see." I added. She shrugged and suddenly I could feel her trying to push her influence on my brain with no success. I felt a huge relief settle over me. "Well, that's good to know." I remarked casually.

"So that was the second time you've had Eric's blood?" Pam questioned. It caught me off guard.

"Yes, and he explained to me about blood bonds on the way home." I was quick to point out, knowing that was the direction that Pam's thoughts were going. I had managed to shock her again.

"Interesting." She stated simply. She was staring at me intently and I started to feel self conscious. "How did that conversation come up?" She asked.

"He was explaining why he refused to let Bill give me blood after…" I started to explain and then immediately trailed off. I looked away. Suddenly the room seemed very small and I became painfully aware of how close she was sitting and how intense her stare was.

"I see." Pam stated quietly. I turned back to look at her. Did she see? Could she tell what had happened to me just by looking at me? "I assume you are referring to that wound on your neck." She prompted and I looked away again. I had forgotten about that.

"Yes." I answered quietly, not wanting to elaborate. Suddenly I was beyond exhausted and painfully aware of my body. I felt disgusting.

"I'm sorry you had to come baby sit me, Pam. But if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go take a bath and go to bed." I stated.

"Do not fret, Sookie. You got me out of Fantasia duty tonight. I should be thanking you." She answered and smiled warmly at me. I found myself smiling back and then quickly left the room before she could ask any more questions.

Once in the bathroom, I turned on the water in the tub, letting it get as hot as I could possibly stand. I pulled off the Fantasia t-shirt and brought it to my face, inhaling deeply. It still held Eric's scent, which I found extremely comforting for some reason. I folded in and sat it on the sink, opting not to put it in the hamper. I divested the rest of my clothing quickly without paying too much attention to it all and threw them into the small trashcan.

Unfortunately, I couldn't talk myself out of examining myself in the mirror. I looked truly horrible. There was a large shiny area on my side where I had been staked. It had healed much better than I had expected, but still looked raw. My neck still looked as mangled as it had earlier, nothing had changed there. I wasn't prepared, however, for the bruises on the lower half of my body. My inner thighs looked like someone had taken a baseball bat to them.

I let out a strangled sob as I took them in. I turned away from the mirror quickly, only to see Pam's horrified expression from the doorway. She hissed when she looked me over, and that was the last straw. I couldn't hold back the tears any longer. I started sobbing uncontrollably.

"Shh." Pam stated as she came into the room with me. She took my hand and led me over to the tub, helping me to climb in. The kindness of the gesture shocked me so much that I stopped sobbing. The tears continued to run down my cheeks, but I was silent as I regarded her and what she was doing for me; a lowly human.

She encouraged me to lower myself into the water and I gasped as the hot water came into contact with my skin, making me painfully aware of just how sensitive and raw some areas were. I just continued to cry and couldn't meet Pam's eyes. She grabbed my soap and a wash cloth and began to wash my arms. Again, I was truly shocked by her actions.

"My master did not do this to you." Pam stated. It was a statement of fact, not a question, but still it bothered me and I didn't want her to even suspect Eric.

"No." I assured her and she nodded. Suddenly, I found myself rambling; spilling the whole story about Alcide and Club Dead, and Debbie Pelt, and then the staking and Russell's compound, Eric and Bernard, the Lincoln, Bill being tortured and Lorena.

"You staked Lorena?" Pam asked. She had the same impressed look on her face that Eric's had held earlier. I just nodded.

"So then," I continued. "I managed to get him into the trunk and made it back to Alcide's parking garage." I started sobbing again, but continued my story through my sobs. "I opened the trunk to make sure he was still alive…or whatever, and Debbie snuck up behind me and pushed me in with him. When he woke up…" And I was incoherent after that.

Pam just continued to help me wash it all away. She took the hand held and rinsed my hair. I started to calm back down as she massaged the shampoo into my scalp. After that I just kind of zoned out.

"He cares for you, you know." Pam commented after awhile. I looked at her quickly, thinking she was defending Bill, but as soon as I saw the look on her face I knew we were not talking about Bill anymore. I was quiet for awhile longer thinking about what she had said.

"It scares me sometimes." I admitted. She nodded at that.

"It scares him too, I think." She answered. She stood then and grabbed a nearby towel for me. I stood and began to dry myself. "Good night, Sookie." She said quietly and then she walked back out. I was thankful that she was giving me back my modesty. I was thankful for everything she had done. It was truly unexpected. It was one of those rare moments I'd encountered with various vampire that the outside world would never see and never understand. In that respect I felt blessed.

I dried off completely and decided to pull Eric's shirt back on to sleep in. It was so huge on me; it could have been a dress. I climbed into the bed and just surrendered to the weariness I was feeling. I think I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

I was awakened later by a horrible noise and the house literally shaking around me. It took me a second to come to my senses and then my mind finally registered what I had heard. It was Eric…


	6. Chapter 6: Supe Bait

A/N: These wonderful characters belong to the talented Charlaine Harris. I am merely taking them out to play. Also, I don't have a beta so all mistakes are my own.

Chapter Six: Supe Bait

**SPOV****:**

I threw the covers off of me and ran out the front door, following the sound. I was certain that Eric had been injured and I was picturing another Were attack. I stopped in my tracks when I noticed Pam casually leaning against the railing, staring off towards the cemetery. Eric was no where to be seen.

"Pam! What happened?" I demanded; my heart hammering inside my chest.

"Eric's upset." She answered with a shrug. Obviously she wasn't too concerned.

"What?" I stuttered back at her. My head was still groggy from just waking and I wasn't processing too quickly. I thought back to the horrible noise that had woken me. I knew that Pam wouldn't be so casual if Eric was in trouble and short of that I couldn't understand what was happening. "Upset?" I asked.

Pam just turned back to look at me. I saw the same compassion in her eyes that I'd seen earlier in the bathroom and suddenly it all clicked. Eric wasn't hurt, he was furious, and he was headed towards Bill's.

"Oh no!" I shouted and started towards the stairs to follow after him. Pam easily caught me and pulled me back against her chest. She might be little, but she was _strong_. I couldn't even budge away from her.

"Not so fast, Sookie. Let him calm down first." She suggested. Her arms were like vices around me and I quickly realized that struggling was futile.

"But Bill." I argued. "What if he kills him? What if they kill each other?" That thought bubbled up quickly and sent a chill seemed down my spine. Suddenly I was fighting off Pam's embrace with everything I had inside of me. I had to stop them.

"Calm yourself, Sookie. Stop your fighting and use your senses. Just listen." She commanded. I was so surprised by the command that I immediately stopped thrashing and cocked my head to the side. I could barely hear sounds of a struggle in the distance but I couldn't make out what was happening. I quickly cast out with my mind instead and only registered Pam beside me and one other void in the direction of Bill's house.

"Bill has fled." Pam stated simply; explaining why I could only detect one other void. I tried harder to listen with my ears but I could only make out sporadic crashing noises.

"What is he doing?" I asked as Pam slowly loosened her hold on me. She steadied me and led me over to the porch swing. She continued to stare off into the distance and finally just shrugged again and sat down next to me.

"He is very angry. I hope Bill is not too fond of his antiques." She stated. She sounded almost bored. I winced as I heard a particularly loud crash. I worried for the old Compton Estate. I hoped it was still standing, but I knew better than to think I could stop an angry vampire set on destruction. I settled back into the swing and pulled my knees up to my chest.

"Why…" I started to wonder out loud and stopped myself. Pam looked at me sharply. I guess I knew why, but I didn't understand why Eric was reacting so strongly. He was a vampire. Didn't vampire view humans as possessions? Wouldn't that technically make me Bill's to treat how he wanted? I definitely didn't feel that way, but wouldn't that be how other vampire would view the situation?

Pam stared at me for a long while and finally her eyes seemed to soften. She looked back towards the cemetery before answering.

"Perhaps my master will tell you about his maker someday." She stated, totally confusing me. "Vampire and morality do not exactly go hand in hand, but there are some things that even various vampire will not do. My master is no exception." She elaborated. "What was done to you would fall into that category. He has very strong views on such situations. Bill was very wise to flee at his first opportunity." She explained.

I shuddered again. It was quiet after that. Pam was staring off towards Bill's; listening to things I could not really hear. I was running what she had told me over and over in my head. It didn't really change anything, but I was beginning to view Eric in a new light. I guess I had never imagined that there were any lines that Eric would not cross. It changed some very basic feelings I'd had about vampire in general; Eric specifically. I didn't know what his maker had to do with it, but I didn't care.

I thought about the fact that Bill was gone. I was thankful that Eric hadn't killed him. I was thankful that we'd been able to save him from the compound. But now that he was safe and out of harm's way, I really didn't think we would ever be the same. I guess he had officially broken things off when he'd called Pam to arrange my "finances." Did that mean that I was single now? I didn't know how to feel about that. Really though, I just felt relieved. That confused me more than anything else that had happened.

"I think I'm going back to bed." I whispered to Pam. She nodded but kept her attention on Eric in the distance. "Will he be alright?" I asked after a second.

"Of course." Pam said. She turned to look at me. She seemed surprised that I would ask. I just nodded and headed back inside. Now that the threat seemed to be over, I just wanted the comfort and protection of my bed again. My brain was trying to process way too much information at once and it was exhausting me.

I climbed into the bed and rolled to face the wall. I felt safe under the covers, but I couldn't seem to shut off my mind. It kept racing through the events of the previous few days. The thoughts were coming and going so quickly that I couldn't even process one before it had been replaced with another. I don't know how long I lay there like that, but eventually I registered the sound of the front door opening and closing.

I stiffened and finally the thoughts seemed to stop. I focused on the void that was approaching me and took comfort in the silence. I could tell it was Eric and not Pam. I could actually _feel_ him getting closer. That thought scared me a little. I couldn't feel his emotions like he'd described with blood bonds, but I was definitely more aware of him.

I heard him kick off his shoes and the next thing I knew he was climbing into the bed behind me. I knew he would be able to tell that I was awake but I stayed very still and didn't respond. I didn't know how to react. He simply fit his long body behind me and pulled me close against his chest. He still had no shirt on and I could feel his nipples brush against my back.

My body had its own reaction to him, independent of my mind, and I felt my muscles relax into him and my arms wrapped themselves around his in front of me. He nuzzled into my neck, sending a warm feeling down my entire body.

"I am so sorry, Sookie." He whispered into my ear. I was still unsure of him but that simple statement broke the last of my resolve. I picked up one of his hands that was in front of me and brought it to my lips, kissing his palm. I laced my fingers with his and settled my body into him. I'd never felt safer and though I never would have thought it possible before then, I fell asleep holding hands with a vampire.

When I woke there was sunlight shining through my windows. Eric, of course, was gone. The shrill ring of the phone sounded again, letting me know what had woken me. I looked at the clock and saw that it was only a little after 8 o'clock. Ugh. I groaned as I stretched out for the phone.

"Hello?" I asked the receiver. My voice was hoarse and raspy. I sounded like a smoker.

"Sookie!" Sam bellowed into my ear. I quickly placed my hand on my head trying to stop the throbbing. I felt like death warmed over. I guess being nearly drained could do that to a girl; plus I had no idea how long I'd gotten to sleep but I knew it couldn't have been more than a couple of hours.

"Sam, don't shout." I mumbled. "Why are you calling so early?" I asked him, irritated that he had interrupted my sleep.

"Are you kidding me, Sookie?" He demanded, just as loud as before. "You leave me a message that you need protection from Weres and you want to know why I'm calling so early? Are you serious?"

"Oh, right." I conceded. "I forgot about that."

"You forgot?" Sam yelled again. He practically growled in frustration. "Get dressed, I'm coming over there." He ordered and then the line went dead.

"Great." I huffed to myself and collapsed back on the bed. I guess he probably hadn't slept much either, considering he'd most likely been running most of the night. I cast out mentally for Eric and couldn't feel him. He must have gone elsewhere for the day. Then I realized that my house had been full of dangerous Weres the night before and didn't blame him for finding shelter somewhere safer. Still, I couldn't help but wish he was close.

Coffee sounded like heaven in that moment. I grabbed some yoga pants out of my drawer and pulled them on before heading towards the kitchen. I immediately started some coffee brewing and sat about getting some breakfast ready for Sam. If I knew one thing about men, I knew that only food could cure grumpiness like Sam had been spewing.

The doorbell rang just as I was sliding some bacon on to Sam's plate next to his eggs and toast. I turned to go answer it, just in time to see Sam push the door open and bend down to examine the broken lock. I caught him lean forward and sniff the wood. The action surprised me and I just stood there staring. When Sam noticed me watching, he stood abruptly and seemed to look me over head to toe.

"Son of a bitch!" he bellowed again. I had forgotten all about my appearance. I'm sure I looked like Sam's worst nightmare; in Eric's Fangtasia t-shirt with the mangled bite mark fresh on my neck. I was more thankful than ever that Sam's thoughts were so hard for me to hear. I slammed my shields up with as much force as I could muster just to be safe. I turned around and headed back into the kitchen.

"I made you breakfast." I told him casually. I knew better than to think he'd just let it go, but I was hoping he'd eat some food before he started in. I sat down at the table and started eating. He must have needed the time to compose himself, because he did the same.

We ate in silence with Sam staring daggers at me the whole time. Finally, I couldn't stand it any longer. I dropped my fork on my plate and returned his stare.

"What do you want to know first?" I asked calmly. I figured it was better to get this conversation out of the way as quickly as possible. He seemed to weigh his questions in his mind for a second before he spoke.

"You smell like Eric. Are you _his_ now?" He questioned. It was not what I expected, but then again, Pam had warned me that I would carry his scent. I bit my lip and looked away, thinking of the night before. I didn't exactly know how to answer that question to myself, but I shook my head at Sam. As far as he was concerned the answer was no.

"Did he…" Sam started, gesturing to my neck.

"No, Sam he didn't." I interrupted him. "It's a long story. The short version is that we found Bill and rescued him. He had been tortured and wasn't himself when he woke up…" I trailed off there. I didn't want to say any more about that. "He's gone now. I don't know where to." I added.

"Eric drove me home. We stopped at a gas station on the way and there were humans waiting there for us. They had silver nets ready for Bill and Eric. I _heard_ them before they could do any damage and Eric glamoured them. They had been sent by the Hounds of Hell; a Were motorcycle gang out of Jackson." I was trying to get the story out as quickly as I could so he couldn't interrupt with questions. "When we got back here, there were five Weres waiting for us. Eric…took care of them and then stayed to make sure no more showed up. He also suggested I call you for protection today." I finished quickly and then opened my hands up in front of me, indicating he could ask questions again.

He stared at me intently. I kept my shields up as tightly as I could. I didn't want to hear anything negative from Sam. It would hurt more coming from his mind. Finally, he opened his mouth to speak, but we were both distracted by the sound of a truck approaching. A sound that I, as a human, should probably not have been able to hear. I could tell that this piece of information didn't escape Sam's notice as he narrowed his eyes at me.

He went to the window and I could tell that he was sniffing the air. I stayed where I was and cast out with my mind. At first I was terrified to discover it was a Were, but I didn't pick up anything dangerous from him.

"Stay here, it's another Were." Sam ordered as he moved toward the door.

"Wait, Sam. I think it's Alcide." I answered and went to join him at the window. I could easily make out Alcide's truck coming down the drive. "Yeah, it's fine. He's just bringing my things back for me." I assured him. Sam just nodded. I wasn't sure if he actually knew Alcide or not, but he had spoken to him on the phone before I left town. I still didn't know how that conversation had gone, but I knew they had come to some sort of agreement.

"I'll be right back, Sam. Could you let him in?" I asked and hurried off to my room before he could answer. There was no way I was going to endure another greeting like I'd received from Sam. I quickly changed into a t-shirt of my own and a comfortable pair of jeans. I didn't have time to actually style my hair, but I ran a brush through it and made sure it was down and covering my neck.

I looked much better and was kicking myself for being too groggy to have made the effort before I let Sam in that morning. I was sure our conversation wasn't over, but I was thankful for the distraction that Alcide's arrival offered.

"Good morning, Alcide." I greeted as I returned to the kitchen. "Can I get you something to eat?" I offered him.

"No, Sookie, I'm fine. I was just going to drop your things off, but Sam tells me you had a visit from the Jackson pack." He answered, taking a seat across from Sam. It felt strange to have these two men sitting at my kitchen table. I tried to act nonchalant as I sat down between them.

"The Hounds of Hell, to be more specific." I answered. "They were looking for Jerry." Alcide nodded and shuddered. It was nice to see such a human reaction and I smiled at him. I relaxed a little too much, however, and picked up a few images of Debbie from Alcide's brain. That effectively wiped the smile right off my face. It was clearer in that moment than ever before; Alcide was a hopeless case. I thought about the denial he was in and pitied him. Would he ever find happiness?

"Were you hurt?" He asked, and then added after a pause, "More than you had been already, I mean." He clarified.

"Eric dealt with them and then he stayed to guard me." I answered and watched as both of them stiffened and clenched their jaws. It was amusing to me and it took some effort to keep a smile off my face.

"What about protection during the day?" Alcide asked. "Your vampire is useless in the sunlight." He commented. He sounded almost mocking. I started to remind him of his manors when Sam chimed in for me.

"I have Sookie covered for the daylight hours." Sam bit back. "That's why I'm here, but we appreciate your concern." I rolled my eyes at their posturing and looked away. Men were all the same, it didn't matter what species they were. Although, I did have a sudden fear that one or both of them would decide to "mark" their territory. This time I couldn't stifle the amusement that bubble up inside of me and I giggled, earning a glare from both of them.

"I'm fine, thank you, Alcide. Don't worry, and thank you for returning my things." I stated. I didn't really appreciate Alcide's attitude about everything and his thoughts were just irritating. I realized with a start that I felt let down by him. The truth was, however, he didn't owe me anything. He had been doing Eric's bidding to help his father get out of trouble and nothing more. Maybe I had let myself get too carried away with our ruse. I had truly enjoyed getting to know his sister and pretending to be his new flame, but that was just it; we had been pretending and nothing more. I sighed and looked away.

"Take care of yourself then, Sookie." Alcide stated and stood from the table. "I'll show myself out." I started to get up anyway, but he moved quickly and was out the door before I could budge. Maybe I wasn't the only one that felt let down. I wished him well. He deserved to be happy. Unfortunately I feared he was destined for more heartache with Debbie, but some people just had to make mistakes for themselves. I took a moment to think about how I fell into that category myself.

"I swear, you're like Supe bait." Sam interrupted my thoughts with chuckle. He was looking out the door after Alcide. That was one conversation I didn't want to get into just then.

"So, you told Alcide you had me covered for today. Does that mean you can use me at work?" I asked him before he had a chance to elaborate on his statement.

"Actually, no." He responded and I felt my face fall immediately. "I'm all set on waitresses for the next couple of days. The girls wanted extra hours and I wasn't sure how long you were going to be gone this time." He finished.

"Oh." I answered. I didn't know what else to say.

"I'm not going to leave you unprotected, Sookie." He said in an irritated tone. "I just don't need you to work. Terry won't be in until late this afternoon so I'll have to run the bar, but I'd like you to come in with me until he gets there. You can just sit at the bar and keep me company." He suggested.

I started to argue but he gave me one of his Sam smiles. The kind that I'd seen fewer and fewer of since the first vampire had walked into my life. For a moment we felt like the old Sookie and Sam again. I hadn't realized how much I'd missed our closeness. I smiled back at him and nodded.

"Just give me a few minutes." I answered and he nodded and walked into the living room and made himself at home in front of the television.

I jumped up and hurried off to my bedroom to get ready. I took the world's fastest shower but spent a little extra time on my hair, blowing it out and styling it around my shoulders to hide my neck. That and a little make up and I looked 100 times better.

I stood in front of my closet for a few minutes trying to decide what to wear for a day at Merlotte's that didn't involve carrying a tray. I decided to keep the comfortable jeans and pair them with a stylish red turtle neck and jewelry. The shirt would be sure to hide what my hair didn't. I grabbed my purse and headed back out to meet Sam.

He did a double take when he saw me and it looked like he approved. Again, I was kicking myself for not dressing up before he arrived that morning and saving myself the embarrassment.

"Shall we?" I asked and we left. We entered through the employee entrance and I had to stop myself from walking into Sam's office to drop off my purse. Sam immediately busied himself with the books and I went on into the bar and took up residence in the far bar stool, next to the wall. Thankfully, I had my latest library book in my purse and I pulled it out. There was still an hour before the bar opened and I planned to spend it reading.

I was just getting to the good part when the back door opened and I heard Arlene's voice carry through the room. She rounded the corner laughing with Holly, another waitress.

"Hey, Sookie." She called and then went right back to her conversation. I thought it was strange that she didn't wonder why I was there and not working. Curiosity got the better of me and I dipped into her thoughts. She was thinking that Sam and I had finally become an item. I was surprised at how inevitable she thought that was, especially since as far as she knew I was still dating Bill. I finally decided it wasn't worth the effort to correct her assumptions and just went back to my book.

When the bar finally opened, Sam took up his post behind the bar. He raised his eyebrow at my romance novel and I just shrugged at him. The morning was pretty slow and Sam was pretty quiet. I had finished my book by the lunch rush and was wishing I had another to get me through the rest of the day. A group of younger guys came in a little after lunch and I made myself useful by pointing out to Sam that two of them were using fake ID's. Then later I was able to warn Sam that a customer in Arlene's section was an undercover health inspector that was looking for fines.

"Damn, Sookie, what are you doing wasting time as a waitress? You've managed to save me my liquor license and who knows what else today. You should do this more often." Sam beamed at me. I laughed at his joke as he walked off to fill another pitcher of beer. At least, I thought it was a joke. The more I thought about it, though, I wasn't so sure. I took a second to consider the possibilities of what he was suggesting.

I was wondering what one would get paid for such services when my thoughts were interrupted by a woman sitting down next to me. She smiled brightly at me and I was shocked by how beautiful she was. She was supermodel tall with the slender frame to match and she had long black hair. Basically, she looked like she _was_ a supermodel.

"Hi there, I'm Claudine." She sang. Even her voice was beautiful.

"Uh, I'm Sookie." I stuttered back at her and she laughed and patted my knee. When she touched me I felt a warm feeling rise up inside of me. I was intrigued and tried to listen to her thoughts but she was a complete blank. It was like meeting my first day walking vampire. I suddenly wondered if she was, but she didn't look as pale as a vamp. I was certain she was some kind of Supe, though she didn't seem to fit any current category of Supe I knew.

"Come here often?" She asked and then giggled at her own joke.

"I normally work here." I confessed. I was totally engrossed by her. She was unlike anyone or anything I'd ever met, but I wasn't afraid of her. Quite the opposite, really; it was like she radiated peace and well being. I felt completely safe.

"Really?" She asked. She seemed impressed. I'd never gotten that reaction to my being a barmaid before. "I love it here!" She gushed. "There's all sort of activity and it's so close to the crossroads. There are so many possibilities!"

"Uh…" I answered back. I had no idea how to respond to that.

"That man isn't wearing any shoes." Claudine stated out of nowhere. I followed her gaze to see a scruffy looking man sitting in a corner booth. Sure enough, he didn't have any shoes on. I noticed thick motorcycle boots sitting beside him and decided that he had removed them for some reason. His boots and his leather jacket caused all my alarm bells to go off.

I quickly turned back to Claudine, only to find that she was gone. The seat beside me was completely empty and there was no sign of her. I puzzled over that for a brief second before I went back to examining the man. I _listened_ and was relieved to realize he was only human. The relief didn't last long, however, when I saw him picturing the knife he had hidden in one of his boots.

"_Supposed to be a blonde waitress. No blonde waitress here. Maybe they meant the red head? Really, isn't one waitress pretty much the same as another?" _he thought. I picked up horrifying images of what he was thinking of doing to Arlene.

"Sam." I stated firmly. He snapped his head in my direction and headed over. I quickly filled him in on the shoeless thug. He stared at him for a second, probably assessing his fighting skills and then surveyed his crowded bar. Again, I was sorry to have involved Sam in my problems. Suddenly, I had an idea.

"Sit tight, Sam. Let me try something." I suggested and hurried down the hall and out the backdoor before Sam could stop me. I walked around front and quickly located Mr. Shoeless's motorcycle. It even had Mississippi plates. I looked around to make sure no one was watching and gave it a swift kick, knocking it over with a huge bang.

Then I stood up straight and purposely walked in the bar. I hesitated in the door way and made a show of looking around and surveying the customers. I quickly made eye contact with Shoeless and walked over to him.

"Excuse me, sir." I greeted him. _"Wow! Look at those tits!"_

"Yeah?" He asked my chest.

"Is that your bike outside?" I asked, and he quickly made eye contact with me. Just as I had thought; there probably wasn't much that he considered more important that his motorcycle.

"Yes." He answered sitting up straighter.

"Someone in a truck just backed into it and then drove off without leaving a note or anything." I drawled in my most innocent Southern Belle.

"Son of a bitch!" He exclaimed and quickly slid his boots back on and was out of the restaurant before I could make it back to my seat. I couldn't help the smug smile on my face. I noticed Sam was watching vigilantly with his hand on the baseball bat stowed behind the bar. He didn't look as pleased as I felt but he didn't say anything negative either. We both registered the sound of the bike motoring to life and then speeding away. I smiled at him and he just nodded solemnly and went back to his work. Oh well, I thought, you can't please everyone.

I sat at the bar awhile longer but the night before and the subsequent lack of sleep was really starting to catch up to me. After the second time my head slid off my hand and smacked into the wall, Sam suggested I go lay down in his office. It was the best idea I'd heard all day and I quickly took him up on his offer. The couch in his office was old and uncomfortable but it felt like Heaven to me. I was out in minutes.

I woke later to a heated conversation between Eric and Sam.

"You should have killed him. Now he lives to attack again." Eric growled. He sounded furious.

"I can't just kill randomly and thoughtlessly like you do." Sam spit back at him. "Sookie said he was looking for a blonde waitress. He didn't seem to know her name. I'm thinking she's safe outside the bar." He continued.

"Would you like to find out just how _thoughtless_ I can be, Shifter?" Eric snarled.

"Stop." I groaned. "Enough already." They both turned to look at me, almost like they were surprised to see me in the room with them. I just rolled my eyes and stretched, rubbing my neck where it was sore from the crooked angle it had been when I fell asleep. My stomach growled loudly, reminding me that I hadn't eaten. I giggled sheepishly. I was surprised by how much Eric's eyes softened in response. I didn't appear to be the only one who noticed either. Sam narrowed his eyes and I felt sharp peaks of jealousy from his brain.

"Come, Little One, let's get you fed." Eric stated, offering me his hand and pulling me off the couch.

"Thank you, Sam. For everything." I said as I headed for the door. He only managed half a smile but he nodded at me.

As we exited out the back door, I couldn't help but focus on Eric's hand on my lower back and how secure it made me feel. I was such a human gesture. I guess it could be lumped in with possessive, which vampire seemed to have written the book on, but it just made me feel safe. Eric shocked me further by opening the passenger side door of his Corvette and helping me to climb in. Had he always been like that and I just hadn't noticed before?

"I have been neglecting Fangtasia. Would you accompany me to Shreveport for the evening? I know a place we could stop for dinner." Eric questioned as he started up the car. I just looked at him. Was he really _asking_?

"Of course." I answered. I was totally caught off guard by him. It felt like everything I had imagined him to be in my mind had been false. I caught the way his arm flexed as he shifted gears and felt heat pool between my legs. Well, maybe I hadn't been wrong about _everything_. He was still the hottest specimen of man I'd ever encountered. He smiled at me knowingly and I blushed furiously while looking away. I always tended to forget he could do that until it was too late.

The car ride was fairly quiet. I was almost shy around him, thinking of the night before and how he had held me in his arms as I fell asleep. Sure, we'd done much more than that in Russell's compound, but I'd felt truly exposed to him when he held me; in the best possible way. I found myself wondering what he was thinking about as he drove and the thought struck me as so funny that I burst out laughing before I could stop myself.

He looked at me closely with his trademark eyebrow lift. I just shrugged at him.

"I was wondering what you were thinking." I admitted. "It struck me as funny."

"Ah." He answered. "The beauty of irony." He stated. I thought about the fact that I couldn't hear vampire thoughts and it immediately reminded me of Claudine.

"I think I met a new kind of Supe today." I told him, causing the eyebrow to almost disappear into his hair line.

"Oh?" He asked. He sounded casual, but I saw him tighten his fingers on the steering wheel.

"Yeah. Her name was Claudine and she was _beautiful_." I gushed. "I couldn't hear her. And now that I think about it, I think she knew that the biker was there for me. She's the one who pointed him out to me, but by the time I'd read his thoughts, she'd gone."

"Interesting." He answered. He looked tense. I saw his jaw clenching. It was amazing to me that I was picking up these signs of distress from him. Was I getting to know him better or was his usual mask failing him? Suddenly he leaned closer and sniffed me. Immediately his eyes dilated and his fangs ran completely out. I'm ashamed to say that I was equal parts turned on and terrified by his reaction.

"_Fairy._" He moaned, licking his lips…


	7. Chapter 7: Supes

A/N: These wonderful characters belong to the talented Charlaine Harris. I am merely taking them out to play. Also, I don't have a beta so all mistakes are my own.

Chapter Seven: Supes

**EPOV****:**

I landed in Bill's yard and let it out a battle cry that took me back to my Viking days. Bill's undead life was over, the Queen be damned. I would deal with the consequences later.

"Bill Compton!" I bellowed into the door as I kicked it from its hinges; it splintered and broke enjoyably. It was quickly apparent, however, that he was gone. The box that Sookie had packed his computer pieces into was empty and sitting next to the front door. There were papers thrown haphazardly around his desk; evidence that he had fled quickly. He was smarter than I'd given him credit for. That knowledge just served to enrage me further.

I satisfied my anger by turning his desk over and making sure to crush every piece of equipment he'd left behind. When that was finished, I looked around for anything else to destroy. I don't know how long I spent doing just that, but when I finally calmed back down, his living room was utterly demolished. I took great satisfaction in the thought that nothing would be salvageable if he was to return.

I headed up the aging staircase and kicked the railing off as I went, just because it smelled like him. Quickly, however, I realized that going upstairs had been a mistake. Sookie's scent was thick in that part of the house and any residual calmness I'd managed to obtain was gone. I lost myself to the darkness of my anger and tore through his bedroom like a hurricane. I shredded the mattress on his bed so effectively that it was reduced to broken springs and boards. The bedding fared even worse and soon the room was filled with feathers and scraps of fabric.

It took a long while before the anger began to fade again and I abandoned my efforts of destruction. Other needs were rising up inside of me and I knew I had to regain control of myself. I would not let Sookie see this side of me. I left the house quickly and took to the air, doing a large circle around the properties before returning to Sookie's house.

I knew better than to think that Bill was anywhere near, but I wanted to be sure there were no lurking Weres either. When I'd satisfied myself that we were alone, I landed in Sookie's front yard. Pam was waiting for me and immediately thrust a heated bottle of TruBlood into my hands. I eyed her suspiciously.

"Drink, Master. You cannot go to her like this. You must calm yourself." She stated. She didn't lower her eyes or back down when I glared at her. She was ready to fight me on the matter. That knowledge was enough to break my resistance and I complied. She was completely right, of course.

"Bill is gone." I stated after a couple mouthfuls of the vile metallic sludge. It was serving its purpose, however, as I felt my fangs retract and my head started to clear.

"I figured that out when you tore his house apart." Pam stated dryly. "Sookie seemed unfazed by the news." She added. I snapped my head around met her eyes questioningly. "She was awakened by the house-shaking roar you let out." Here she paused and rolled her eyes at me. "She came out to see what was going on. She had no reaction to the knowledge that Bill had fled. She did wonder if you would be _alright_, though. Interesting, don't you think?" She finished with her eyebrow lifted.

"You may go, Pamela." I changed the subject before she could add some random Dear Abby quote and tell me how it fit our situation. I had grown greatly annoyed by this Dear Abby person over the years. Pam seemed to think, however, that she would make a great vampire. "I will stay and go to ground nearby."

"Master, there has been some trouble at Fangtasia while you were away. I did not want to bother you with it before, but now that you are home…" She started, looking down respectfully. I found the contrast to the feistiness she displayed when discussing Sookie to be quite amusing. She liked "the telepath," as she called her, much more than she was letting on; enough to challenge her maker. I was surprised by the fact that the knowledge that she seemed to feel that way about Sookie seemed to make me happy. It appeared that I liked that the two were close. I'm sure Dear Abby would have had a field day with that realization and quickly changed my train of thought before Pam could pick up on it.

"Trouble?" I asked, motioning for her to continue.

"There is a new local group of witches that have been through." She shuddered at the word. "They have been by twice. So far they have only asked to speak to you, but I do not trust them. They are up to something." She informed me. I didn't like that information one bit.

"Very well. I will return to Shreveport at first dark tomorrow." I assured her. She bowed her head respectfully and climbed into her minivan to leave. I watched her drive off and thought again how badly Sookie needed a new driveway.

I finished the bottle of blood and pulled back my arm and threw it with as much force as I could manage. I watched it sail easily over the cemetery and land somewhere on Bill's property with a satisfying crash. I turned and headed in the house. I gave the door one last look as I entered, appraising how much needed to be repaired. It seemed just the lock had been broken. The door was still intact.

I walked down the hall towards Sookie's room. I could feel that she was awake, but she was curled in a ball and facing the wall. Her emotions were in true turmoil and completely unreadable. I hesitated for a second, wondering if she would reject my attempts to comfort her. I thought about the intense relief she'd felt when I pulled her from the trunk and the way she'd looked at me with complete trust. "Safe." She had said when she woke up.

My mind made up, I kicked off my shoes and climbed into the bed behind her. I felt her reluctance, but when I pulled her small frame back against my body, she relaxed into me. I nuzzled into her neck and told her the absolute truth about how sorry I was. I never should have let her attempt to rescue Bill on her own. She surprised me by relaxing further and pulling my hand to her lips. She kissed my palm, which was such a simple gesture, but it brought up all kinds of unknown emotions inside of me. She laced her fingers through mine and almost immediately fell asleep.

It was like she had been waiting for me. I was completely overwhelmed by the feelings that she was stirring in me. For the first time in centuries I felt truly vulnerable. Again, I thought that this fragile human, well…mostly human woman would be the end of me. Even with the knowledge that I, Eric the Northman, now had a weakness, a huge one at that, I couldn't bring myself to pull away.

After a long while, I could no longer stop my body from responding to her closeness. She smelled amazing and the heat of her body was mouth-watering. I knew she would not be receptive to my advances only hours after Bill's attack, but I also knew that my restraint had limits. I reluctantly pulled myself away from her and walked out to her kitchen. I heated myself another bottle of blood and distracted myself from its vileness by pulling out my phone and emailing Bobby, my day man.

_Bobby,_

_I will need a clean set of clothing left for me at the Stackhouse residence in Bon Temps by first dark. You have the address. Contact one of our contractors to come do repairs to the Stackhouse residence today. It is high priority and they should know that it will take precedence over any other projects. The work should not begin until after eleven when Miss Stackhouse will have left for the day. They will need to repair the damage done to the front door, fit and install a complete alarm system, and re-gravel the driveway. I will also require a cell phone to be purchased in Miss Stackhouse's name. It should have all the latest functions and accessories as well as a GPS tracking device that only I can access. No expense should be spared for any of these requirements and make sure the cell phone and alarm services are paid in full for the next year. Make sure the phone is ready and has a full charge by tonight. Leave it with my clothing. Also, I will need a reservation for myself and Miss Stackhouse for _Cassandra's _tonight around 8 o'clock_._ I will include the number below, as you will not find them listed in any phone book. I will contact you again if there is anything further._

_E_

I finished the email and felt the pull of dawn threatening. I would have loved to stay at Sookie's but knew it wouldn't be safe. Weres would be able to sniff out that "hidey-hole" with no difficulty. I chuckled to myself at Sookie's name for a vampire's resting place. I walked back into Sookie's room and watched her from the doorway. I hated leaving her, knowing that she was in danger. She was just so stubborn and way too independent for her own good.

Finally, I tore myself away and left her house. I took refuge for the day in the nearby cemetery. It would be the safest place considering a Were would be unable sense the difference between a resting vampire and a normal grave. I absolutely loathed going to ground, but decided it was worth it for Sookie. Yet another example of the effects she had on me.

I woke that night and dug myself out of the earth. I took a moment to check in on both Pam and Sookie. Sookie seemed to be sleeping from what I was picking up from her emotions and Pam seemed hungry. She always woke hungry. Most vampire did for that matter. Satisfied that all was well, I shook off the dirt and headed off to Sookie's house.

I stood in front on the house and looked over the new gravel along Sookie's driveway. It looked like the high quality kind and there were no longer any divots and pot holes to damage the underside of my Corvette. Bobby wasn't good for much but at least he could follow directions effectively. The front door was completely repaired as well. I noticed the new alarm system was installed with an instruction sheet for how to arm it lying on the table.

I flew through the house, careful not to track dirt and located the clean clothes Bobby had left for me. I left my cell phone with the clothes and removed my jeans, deciding just to toss them into Sookie's garbage. They weren't worth the effort of trying to wash away the effects of spending the night in the ground.

After that I showered and dressed quickly. I found Sookie's new phone waiting, just like I'd requested. I programmed Fangtasia and my personal cell number into the directory and then, just to be safe, I added Pam's as well. The only other human who had my personal number was Bobby.

Once that was finished, I climbed in the Corvette and headed in the direction of Merlotte's. I was sure that was where Sookie was, but she did not appear to be working. In fact, I was certain that she was still sleeping. I found that odd, but knew that the Shifter would protect Sookie with his life. It made her worthless job more tolerable to know she'd be safe there. I hated that she had to demean herself in such a manor, but knew better than to say anything. I could only imagine the fight that would cause.

A hush fell over the crowd of hillbillies that frequented Merlotte's when I stepped through the door. It was almost comical. Sam met my eyes from behind the bar and gestured back to his office. I nodded and followed him down the hall.

"Is anyone going to explain what is going on?" Sam demanded in hushed tones as soon as the door to his office was closed. Sookie was sprawled out on his dingy couch. She looked uncomfortable. She didn't appear to be in her uniform so I wondered what she'd done all day.

"Calm yourself, Shifter." I replied calmly. "Sookie got into some trouble in Jackson when a local Were disappeared. He had attacked her at some local bar so she was suspected in his disappearance." I answered. I didn't really know why I was explaining myself to him. Maybe I was just thankful that she was safe and he had caught me at a good time.

"Did you…" Sam started and I immediately cut him off.

"The Were was killed and left in Alcide's apartment. Some sort of set up I would imagine, but the actual killer is still a mystery. When we stopped at a gas station, on the way home, there were humans looking out for us. Then when we got back there were five Weres waiting in Sookie's home." I explained. Sookie stirred but remained asleep. "Has she been there all day?" I asked.

"She sat at the bar reading most of the day. She read some humans too. She identified two teenagers with fake ID's." he answered and immediately my wheels started turning. Maybe there was a solution to her demeaning job after all. I was completely distracted from that train of thought, however, by his next statement. "She also identified another biker from Jackson; human this time."

"What happened?" I demanded.

"He didn't seem to know her name. She got rid of him by knocking over his bike and telling him someone had backed into it. It was a simple idea but proved to be quite effective." He stated. He seemed almost impressed. I, however, was livid. What exactly had _he_ been doing while she was playing around with a dangerous biker's motorcycle? This was not the kind of protection I'd had in mind.

"You should have killed him. Now he lives to attack again." I growled at him. That was just what Sookie needed; another worthless human that wanted her dead and me unable to do anything to protect her during the day.

"I can't just kill randomly and thoughtlessly like you do." Sam spit back at me. "Sookie said he was looking for a blonde waitress. He didn't seem to know her name. I'm thinking she's safe outside the bar." He continued as if that made any difference. How long would it take for someone with half a brain to figure out that the blonde waitress at Merlotte's was Sookie?

"Would you like to find out just how _thoughtless_ I can be, Shifter?" I snarled at him.

"Stop." Sookie groaned from the couch. "Enough already." I turned to look at her and completely forgot the argument, as I watched her stretch out like a cat and rub her neck invitingly. Her stomach growled loudly, embarrassing her. She giggled shyly.

"Come, Little One, let's get you fed." I stated, offering her my hand and pulling her off the couch. She leaned into me to catch her balance and I had to will my fangs to stay up. I led her towards the door, and she hesitated, looking over her shoulder.

"Thank you, Sam. For everything." She said, causing a fierce wave of possessiveness to rise up inside of me. I had to remind myself yet again that she wasn't mine. I was thankful that she couldn't read my emotions…yet, anyway. That thought caused me to stiffen instantly, remembering the last time she'd had my blood. She was making me feel like a teenage human with out of control hormones. My emotions were all over the place.

I opened the door to the Corvette and helped settle her in the low seat. Her emotions were seemed surprised. She also seemed interested and I caught her staring at me out of the corner of her eye.

"I have been neglecting Fangtasia. Would you accompany me to Shreveport for the evening? I know a place we could stop for dinner." I asked her as I started the car. I was thinking about _Cassandra's_ and wondering what her reaction would be when she saw it.

"Of course." She answered. She continued to stare at me and I started to sense her lust building inside of her and the sweet scent of her arousal. She blushed furiously and looked away when I smiled at her. It was nice to know that she seemed just as affected as me.

I was thinking about pulling over and laying her out on the hood of the car. That was one of my favorite memories of her. I wondered when she would _yield_ to me. I knew from her scent that it wouldn't take much to convince her. I also knew that with one wrong move I could scare her off and lose her forever. It was a fine line to walk. I didn't know how much damage Bill had done mentally, but I knew she would need some time. I could be patient, but that didn't stop me from wanting her desperately.

Suddenly and without warning she burst out laughing. I raised my eyebrow at her.

"I was wondering what you were thinking." She admitted. "It struck me as funny."

"Ah." I answered, thankful that she _couldn't_ read my thoughts; which at that precise moment had involved her bent over my desk in that dress she'd worn the first time I'd met her. "The beauty of irony." I stated simply, not quite ready to share that particular fantasy with her; maybe someday soon, but not yet.

"I think I met a new kind of Supe today." She announced out of nowhere. I looked at her suspiciously and quickly ran the list of possibilities through my head.

"Oh?" I asked, hoping she would elaborate. That information made me strangely tense. Things like that did not happen by coincidence and I was starting to fear what possible creature could be after her now.

"Yeah. Her name was Claudine and she was _beautiful_." She gushed. "I couldn't hear her. And now that I think about it, I think she knew that the biker was there for me. She's the one who pointed him out to me, but by the time I'd read his thoughts, she'd gone."

"Interesting." I answered. Claudine? That name meant nothing to me. I leaned over and sniffed her closely. Immediately I registered the intoxicating scent of pure fairy. My fangs ran out and I could do nothing to stop them.

"_Fairy._" I moaned at her. She was frightened, I could tell and I was trying to clear the fog in my head enough to reassure her. She was also aroused; intensely so, and that made it harder to pull myself together.

"Fairy?" She asked. "As in a _real_ fairy?" She clarified. Thankfully, her interest distracted her enough that I was able to calm myself enough to answer her.

"Yes fairies exist as well as vampire and shifters. There are other Supes as well. Actually, the restaurant we are going to is a Supe restaurant." I warned her. "They have a selection of blood for me as well as a human menu for you."

"Really!" She exclaimed. I wasn't sure if her excitement was about the Fae or other Supes or the restaurant, but I found that it pleased me to see her that way regardless of the reason.

"We are almost there." I told her. "It is named _Cassandra's _after the owner. She is an Earth demon which gives her exceptional skill with herbs and plants. All of the human food she serves is organic and grown and prepared by her." I explained. Her eyes were so big it was almost amusing.

"Wow." She stated finally. The look of wonder on her face was completely endearing. I was glad Pam wasn't around to roll her eyes at me.

"There will be other Supes there." I warned her, and she nodded at me. She still seemed fascinated.

We pulled up in front of the completely unassuming building. Outwardly, it looked vacant and condemned. She eyed it suspiciously as I helped her from the car.

"This is not the kind of place that needs to advertise itself. Those who know about it know where to find it. Those who do not are not welcome." I explained.

"Like Club Dead." Sookie stated to herself.

I opened the outside door for her and watched her take in the impressive interior. All she could visualize from her perspective was the hostess stand, but she seemed impressed. There was a young female were manning the stand. She smelled like a deer and I guessed that was her other identity. I could tell Sookie was trying not to stare but she was clearly trying to guess the same information.

"Sheriff." The girl greeted me. "We have your table ready. Cassandra wanted to say hello. I will let her know you are here." She led us back to a secluded table. Well, all of them were secluded really. Each one had a curtain that could be pulled for further privacy. One table we passed had another vampire who was actively feeding from his human companion. They had not bothered to pull their curtain. I felt Sookie's embarrassment.

She looked at me with wide eyes when we were seated. I just chuckled at her.

"Do not worry, Sookie. I brought you here so _you_ could eat." I assured her. She blushed again, but I felt her relief. Just then Cassandra appeared with our respective menus. She handed the traditional human menu to Sookie and gave me a list of their blood selections.

"It's nice to see you again, Sheriff." She greeted. I watched Sookie taking her in. Demons could easily pass for human and she was no exception. She was thin in the extreme, with long, brown hair. She dressed in long skirts and would appear to most humans as any other hippy. She fit the description too, with her herbs and gardens.

"Cassandra." I nodded at her. "This is Miss Stackhouse. This is her first time here."

"Well, welcome, Miss. I hope you enjoy yourself. Everything is home grown and don't worry, we don't use lemons in any of our cooking." She addressed Sookie. Sookie was warm and cordial as she accepted her greeting. She seemed confused, but thankfully, let the lemon comment slide. It made me wonder if I was the only Supe to not have recognized that Sookie had fairy blood.

"This is amazing, Eric." Sookie gushed when Cassandra left, promising to send our waitress over. "So she was a demon? Really? Her brain just gave off a high pitched buzzing noise. Are there other types of demons? And what about fairies?" She was asking questions so fast I couldn't even begin to answer one.

"Calm down, Sookie. I will answer all your questions. Let us feed you first." I stated, gesturing to her menu. She looked at it for just a second before turning back to me.

"It won't bother you to watch me eat?" She questioned.

"Why would it?" I asked her, slightly affronted. I had offered to bring her after all.

"It's just that…" She trailed off and hid behind her menu. "Never mind." She stated. She seemed embarrassed and hesitant and I quickly realized she had been referring to Bill. I didn't want her to be uncomfortable.

"Some younger vampire are bothered by such things." I explained. "I, however, am not." I assured her. She kept her menu up in front of her, but I saw her lips turn up in a smile.

I consulted my own menu and saw that they had added some new selections of bloods since the last time I'd been there. Nothing compared to blood from the source, of course, but some of their rare selections were quite tasty. They'd never be able to be sold in supermarkets like the vile TruBlood, however. Humans wouldn't be very comfortable with a bottle labeled virgin blood or baby's blood. Both were listed on the menu in my hand. No one was ever harmed or drained for these types of selections, but extensive glamouring was usually involved.

I decided on Royalty Blended as it was the least sensitive of the choices and came in an actual prepackaged bottle. I figured Sookie would have less of a reaction to that choice than any other. Our waitress turned out to be a true Were. She took our order quickly and left. Sookie seemed annoyed by her but she quickly turned to me with an expectant look on her face.

"One at a time." I stated, but gave her free reign. There were some things that I was reluctant to discuss with her, but I decided to answer any direct question honestly. I didn't want to lie to her. She beamed at me.

"Ok…why did you react like that in the car?" She asked quickly. Of course she would start with something I was least willing to get into, but I had decided to be honest.

"Fairy blood is intoxicating to vampire." I admitted. "They actually lose themselves to the intoxication and fairies rarely survive the encounter." She shuddered at this so I continued. "Fairy and vampire do not exactly mix for that very reason. We have been at war in the past. Many lives were lost. It is possible to be in proximity with them for short periods of time, but eventually even their scent becomes too much. Older Fae are able to mask their scent." I informed her. Her eyes were wide and child like again.

"Tell me more." She gushed. I smiled warmly at her.

"The Fae have their own realm called Feary. They live there mostly. Some cross between the worlds and some have chosen to reside and lead lives here in the human world, but it is very dangerous for them." I continued. "Iron affects them the way silver does vampire and they are violently allergic to lemons. They can kill them instantly." I stated before I thought about what I was admitting. Sookie, of course, picked up on my mistake immediately.

"Lemons? Is that what Cassandra was talking about? Did she think I was a fairy because I smelled like Claudine?" Sookie asked. She had offered me the perfect out. I could easily agree with her incorrect assumption, but I hesitated and looked away. I had no explanation for why but I did not want to lie to her. It was one of the many things that made Sookie such a vulnerability for me.

"You always smell like a fairy, Sookie." I confessed before I could stop myself. "The only time I've had your blood was after the maenad attack and it was too full of poison then to be able to tell, but I was informed last night that you have fairy blood in your system. I would guess it isn't much since you have no reaction to iron and lemons, but it is there just the same." I stated. "I didn't want to admit the possibility to myself, but there is no denying it now. If you had a full blooded fairy watching over you today and Cassandra can sense it, it must be true."

Sookie sat back in her seat and stared at me. Her emotions were changing too quickly to identify. I was questioning myself repeatedly. Why couldn't I have just agreed that she had smelled like the fairy and left it at that?

"Is my blood intoxicating? Is that why…" She started to ask but didn't finish her sentence. I knew where she was going with that train of thought. I figured this conversation was inevitable and that it was best to get it over.

"I cannot really answer about how intoxicating your blood is. Maybe later I can." I teased her, trying to lighten the mood. "But Bill has had your blood several times. Had he ever lost control before?" I asked her. She frowned and shook her head, but she held my gaze, so I continued. "I would wager that it probably made matters worse last night. There were many factors to consider. Bill was tortured and starved and perhaps your blood is sweet enough to have clouded his senses longer than normal, but it was still not your fault." I finished. I couldn't believe I was coming even remotely close to defending Bill's actions, but she seemed to need some sort of explanation. She let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Eric. That really helps to understand what happened a little better." She stated sincerely. I was starting to worry that I had explained the situation too well and that she was regretting Bill's departure. But then she shocked me with her next words. "It makes it easier to say good-bye. Closure I guess." She finished.

"So you are done with Bill?" I asked. Again, I was unable to stop the words as they spilled from my mouth. She smiled at me and I felt the warmth rise up in her again. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Yes." She stated simply, but then her expression looked confused again. "Where do you think I got fairy blood from? Is that why I'm telepathic?" She asked.

"Those are two very good questions." I answered. Thankfully she was distracted by the arrival of her food and the conversation waned for awhile. I was giving the source of her fairy blood a great deal of thought. I did not know who Claudine was, but I did know that there was a full blooded fairy named Claude who ran a nearby strip club. I made it my business to know all other Supe owned establishments. It seemed too much of a coincidence to have two full blooded fairies in the same area with such similar names. I planned to contact him the first chance I got.

"So what have you been neglecting at Fangtasia?" Sookie asked out of nowhere. I smiled at her.

"That is actually something you can help with if you are willing." I answered and she nodded eagerly. "Pam informed me that there is a new group of local witches who have stopped by a couple of times asking to speak with me. She is worried about their motives. I was thinking that if they happen to stop by tonight, that you could read them to see what their intentions are." I suggested.

"Witches?" She asked. "Wow. What else?" She looked overwhelmed. I didn't have the heart to tell her that this was just the beginning; the tip of the ice berg if you will.

"Are you finished?" I changed the subject. She nodded and I stood up and left a couple of large bills on the table. She followed me, but I could tell her mind was still running through the possibilities. The curtain was thankfully closed on the booth we'd passed earlier but the tell tale sounds of fucking were obvious as we walked by.

Sookie surprised me with the amount of lust I felt radiate from her, and as I held the door open for her to walk outside, I was hit with the full force of her delicious scent. She was fully aroused and not even trying to hide it. I gave her a full fanged smile to let her know just how much she was affecting me. I was expecting her to blush and look away. It had been her standard reaction so far. Instead her eyes dilated and stared at my fangs with longing.

Instead of opening her car door for her, I leaned her back into it and kissed her roughly. She responded with more energy than I'd anticipated and my eyes rolled back in my head when she took one of fangs between her lips and sucked on it. I lifted her to my height, squeezing her soft round ass as she wrapped her legs around me. She felt amazing in my arms. I sat her on the hood of the car so that my hands were free to roam and map out her topography. She was so soft and warm and she continued to do wonderful things with her tongue. She was not shy of my fangs it felt incredible.

My pants felt three sizes too small as my erection screamed to be released from its restraints. It begged for some kind of friction and I leaned into Sookie's core, showing her just how badly I wanted her. She moaned deliciously into my mouth and I responded by grinding myself further into her. Suddenly, she winced and pulled away. The mood was effectively killed. It was like someone had doused us with cold water.

"I'm sorry." She muttered. "The bruises." She explained. I put my finger to her lips to hush her and nodded. I really didn't want any more details. I felt horrible that I'd gotten so carried away.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to hurt you." I stated. I helped her down and into her seat. I couldn't even look at her, I was so angry at myself. So much for taking it slow. I tried not to imagine just how bruised she had to be to react like that and failed miserably. I climbed into my seat and started the car. I had to be careful not to crush the steering wheel. I'd already had to replace it three times.

The car was uncomfortably silent and I could tell that Sookie felt just as guilty as I did which I did not want. I tried to think of something to say to her, but couldn't. Finally I settled for distraction.

"I got you something today." I told her. She looked at me curiously. I could see that she had unshed tears in her eyes and hated myself for causing them. "It is in the glove box." I continued. She leaned forward and opened it. She pulled out the shiny red cell phone and looked at me suspiciously.

"You needed one and this one has all the latest technology. It is paid in full for a year. I know you do not like expensive gifts." I remembered her fight with Bill before the maenad attack. "But this is a necessity to keep you safe." I stated. She looked like she was deciding whether or not to argue with me. I could actually watch the whole thing play out on her face. It was really quite amusing. Finally she just smiled.

"Thank you." She said. I smiled back at her. I was glad that the tension had passed.

"My numbers are programmed in already." I informed her and she beamed at me.

"Is there an instruction manual?" She asked. "I'm not very good with these kinds of things." She admitted. I gestured to the glove box again and she pulled it out and started reading.

My phone rang sharply and I reached into my still too tight pants to pull it out.

"Pam." I greeted after looking at the ID screen.

"Master, the witches are here. They are asking for you again. I am getting worried." She informed me.

"We are almost there." I responded. "I will go in through the back and you and Sookie can sit out front. Hopefully she can read something useful from them to let us know their motives." I answered.

"Fantastic." She purred. She seemed excited to have a plan of action. "There is one other thing, Master." She suddenly seemed reluctant.

"Yes?" I prompted her.

"The Queen called for you." She answered. Oh shit…


	8. Chapter 8: Poker Face

A/N: Sorry for the long delay between chapters. Real life got pretty hectic. Plus I've struggled with the two POV's. Several people have commented that they didn't like the repeating scenes. I tried to change it up for this chapter but it just wasn't flowing the way I wanted it to, so at least for this chapter I've kept it the same because I really wanted to explore Sookie's version of things at the restaurant. Maybe I'll change it up in the future, maybe not, we'll just see. I've also gone back and edited some errors from previous chapters. No story changes, just typos that my escaped my unbeta'd eyes. As always, these wonderful characters belong to the talented Charlaine Harris. I am merely taking them out to play. Also, I don't have a beta so all mistakes are my own.

Chapter Eight: Poker Face

**SPOV****:**

"Fairy?" I asked, momentarily sidetracked by the delicious moan he expressed as he licked his lips. I had to take a second to clear my head and remember what we'd been talking about. "As in a real fairy?" I questioned further, immediately conjuring up an image of Tinkerbell.

"Yes, fairies exist as well as vampire and shifters." Eric answered. He seemed to have regained his composure. "There are other Supes as well." He elaborated. "Actually, the restaurant we are going to is a Supe restaurant. They have a selection of blood for me as well as a human menu for you."

"Really!" I exclaimed. I didn't know what to be more excited about; fairies or an actual Supe restaurant. I started to wonder why Bill hadn't ever taken me to a Supe restaurant, but I tried to stop that line of thought in its tracks. I didn't want to think about him tonight.

"We are almost there." He stated. "It is named Cassandra's after the owner. She is an Earth demon which gives her exceptional skill with herbs and plants. All of the human food she serves is organic and grown and prepared by her." He explained. I just stared at him for a second. Earth demon? My mind was on overdrive and I felt a hysterical giggle trying to work its way up from inside. 'Fairies and demons and shifters...oh my.'

"Wow." Was my brilliant response as my brain tried to offer up all sorts of pictures of what an Earth demon could possibly look like.

"There will be other Supes there." He warned, eyeing me speculatively. I just nodded. I suddenly couldn't wait.

He parked the car in front of what appeared to be an old warehouse. I was surprised when Eric opened my door and helped me out of the low seat of the car. I eyed the old building suspiciously.

"This is not the kind of place that needs to advertise itself." He explained. "Those who know about it know where to find it. Those who do not are not welcome." He added, and I immediately pictured the dim lighting and creepy atmosphere around Club Dead. Eric opened the door for me and I was impressed by the elegant interior that was such a contrast to the exterior that it was hard to process at first.

We approached the hostess stand where a young, pretty brunette was stationed. I looked her over closely trying to decide if she was anything other than human. She definitely looked like any other bored hostess in any other restaurant I'd ever been to. I listened in and found that I could really only read her emotions and occasional thoughts leading me to think she was some kind of were, but her mind was definitely the least "snarley" were mind I'd ever read. It was almost docile.

"Sheriff." She greeted, nodding at Eric, and I was a little surprised by the surge of pride that swelled within me. That was definitely not my normal reaction to anything related to vampire politics, but all of my reactions to Eric seemed new. It was like I was really seeing him for the first time. "We have your table ready. Cassandra wanted to say hello. I will let her know you are here." She elaborated, impressing me further. Not only was Eric recognizable as the vampire sheriff on sight, but he was important enough to warrant a hello from the owner too. Then I suddenly wondered just how well Eric knew this Cassandra.

The hostess lead us to our table and I was pulled from my thoughts of Eric in various sexual encounters with a creature that in my mind resembled a tree with branches for arms and horns, by the noises coming from a table we passed. There was an attractive male vampire seated inside the booth with a blond straddling his lap who was moaning in pleasure as he fed from her neck. The sight was so unexpected that I couldn't help but stare.

The thing that shocked me the most was that she did not look like a fangbanger. She was wearing a pink sundress and while her thoughts were a confusing jumble of feelings as she was too in the moment to form coherent thoughts, I was surprised to note that affection seemed to rival any passion she was feeling. She was in love with the vampire she was draped across. I didn't know how to process that information. I'd definitely never encountered such a thing a Fangtasia, but the more I thought about it, the more it made sense.

This vampire would not bring some random fangbanger to a Supe restaurant. He obviously felt something more for her. They were on a Supe date of sorts. Suddenly the vampire met my eyes over the girls shoulder and I immediately looked away and blushed fiercely at being caught ogling them. I looked at Eric wide eyed as I took in our own table with its own privacy curtain. He just chuckled at me, with his signature smirk in place.

"Do not worry, Sookie. I brought you here so that _you_ could eat." He assured me. I blushed again and looked down. I hated that he could read my emotions so clearly.

We were then greeted by a tall, thin woman with long brown hair. "It's nice to see you again, Sheriff." She stated warmly.

"Cassandra." Eric greeted with a nod. "This is Miss Stackhouse. This is her first time here." _This_ was the Earth demon? She didn't resemble _any_ of the images I'd conjured up.

"Well, welcome, Miss. I hope you enjoy yourself. Everything is home grown and don't worry, we don't use lemons in any of our cooking." She welcomed me. I furrowed my brow at the lemon comment. It seemed to come out of nowhere, but I didn't focus on it long. I tried to listen to her and found that her thoughts were loud and buzzing and reminded me of the sound a fax machine would make if you called it by accident. She was simply fascinating. All sorts of questions bubbled up inside of me, but I stifled them all not wanting to be rude.

She handed us each a menu and promised to send our waitress over. I noticed that Eric's menu was very different from mine. Mine was multiple pages and seemed pretty routine, though the choices were certainly more elegant than any restaurant that I'd been to. I also noticed that there were no prices listed. On any other night that might have upset me, but there was simply too much going on to dwell on that. I eyed Eric's menu curiously. His was only one page long and he didn't seem to look at it long. I wondered what choices they had to offer and if they'd be better than TruBlood.

"This is amazing, Eric." I gushed, looking around in awe. I felt like a child on Christmas morning. I watched Cassandra drift away with more grace than I could ever muster. "So she was a demon? Really? Her brain just gave off a high pitched buzzing noise. Are there other types of demons? And what about fairies?" I rambled, all my questions spilling forth at once. I couldn't even bring myself to be embarrassed by my enthusiasm. My world just kept getting bigger and bigger. It reminded me of how excited I was when I first learned about vampire, and how I didn't feel like the only freak out there.

"Calm down, Sookie. I will answer all your questions. Let us feed you first." Eric replied, gesturing to my menu. I looked back down at it and immediately noticed the footnote at the bottom stating that all options could be ordered 'garlic-free'. That immediately reminded me of Bill and his normal aversions to watching me eat and how I'd have to scrub my teeth afterwards and I started to feel self-conscious.

"It won't bother you to watch me eat?" I questioned him shyly.

"Why would it?" He asked, surprised. If I had to guess, he almost seemed insulted.

"It's just that…" I started to defend myself and then realized that I didn't even want to mention Bill's name, let alone compare him to Eric. "Never mind." I said quickly and hid behind my menu.

"Some younger vampire are bothered by such things." Eric explained, making me wonder if _he_ was the telepath. "I, however, am not." He continued. I couldn't help the smile I felt stretching across my face. What a welcomed relief that would be to enjoy a meal with a vampire and not worry that they were repulsed. I hadn't realized until that moment that it had bothered me so much before, but the more I thought about it, the more I remembered how uncomfortable Bill's obvious disgust at my eating had made me the few times we'd 'dined' together.

I watched another thin brunette make her way towards our table. She was dressed in the same manner as the hostess, with a nice white top but instead of the black skirt the hostess had been wearing she was wearing a nice pair of black pants. She looked nice and comfortable at the same time and I was immediately jealous of her attire thinking of my various Merlotte's uniforms. I watched her pause at the table we'd passed earlier and pull the curtain shut with a shake of her head.

As she got closer I tried to _listen_ to her and found the snarled thoughts of a Were. She was a little clearer than most though as I was getting a few random phrases from her.

_Just great another vampire with his companion. Seems to be the night for it. I give this curtain about five minutes unless he's like the other one and wants to show off his conquest. Although, I don't really blame this girl. _He_ is _delicious.

I yanked my shields back up and tried not to glare at her. At the same time I tried to imagine what my own customers would think of me if they could my thoughts as I waited on them. I ordered the first thing I saw on the menu and tried to figure out what a Royalty Blended might be when Eric placed his order. I forgot my annoyance with the waitress as soon as I met Eric's gaze again. I was desperate for more answers.

"One at a time." He stated with a chuckle. I was glad to see that he didn't seem put out with my eagerness. I thought back to his reaction in the car and thought that would be the best place to start.

"Ok…why did you react like that in the car?" I asked quickly. His face fell slightly and I had a second of worry that he wouldn't answer that particular question.

"Fairy blood is intoxicating to vampire." He admitted after a second's hesitation. "They actually lose themselves to the intoxication and fairies rarely survive the encounter." I couldn't help but shudder. "Fairy and vampire do not exactly mix for that very reason. We have been at war in the past. Many lives were lost. It is possible to be in proximity with them for short periods of time, but eventually even their scent becomes too much. Older Fae are able to mask their scent." He explained. I was totally consumed with curiosity and wonder.

"Tell me more." I gushed. He just smiled at me.

"The Fae have their own realm called Feary. They live there mostly. Some cross between the worlds and some have chosen to reside and lead lives here in the human world, but it is very dangerous for them." He continued. "Iron affects them the way silver does vampire and they are violently allergic to lemons. They can kill them instantly." The lemon comment caught my attention. I had wondered what Cassandra had been talking about earlier.

"Lemons? Is that what Cassandra was talking about? Did she think I was a fairy because I smelled like Claudine?" I asked. Eric immediately looked away and I noticed the same tensing in his jaw that I'd noticed the night before in the car. Again, I had to wonder if I was just getting to know him better or if he was letting more of emotions slip through his controlled mask.

"You always smell like a fairy, Sookie." He confessed in a solemn voice. "The only time I've had your blood was after the maenad attack and it was too full of poison then to be able to tell, but I was informed last night that you have fairy blood in your system. I would guess it isn't much since you have no reaction to iron and lemons, but it is there just the same. I didn't want to admit the possibility to myself, but there is no denying it now. If you had a full blooded fairy watching over you today and Cassandra can sense it, it must be true."

That information was like a kick in the stomach. I sat back and just stared at him. _I_ had fairy blood? How in the world was that possible and why had I never heard about it before? I wanted to tell him he was crazy, but I couldn't. I was the crazy one…crazy Sookie. I'd always known I was different and now I might finally discover just how different I actually was.

I thought about Claudine and tried to compare myself to her, but came up completely short. I was nothing like her. She was…beautiful. No matter what other adjective I tried to come up with for her I always went back to her beauty. It was truly remarkable. I could admit to myself that I was pretty, but nowhere near that level of beauty so that didn't fit.

Then I tried to think of the other traits he mentioned. Intoxicating blood…that one raised a red flag. How many times had Bill mentioned how much better I tasted than others? And how many times had various Supes, not just vampire, mentioned my sweet smell? I thought about Eric's description of how fairies rarely survived an encounter with a vampire. He talked as if they lost themselves and drained the fairy before they could stop.

Before I could stop myself I was reliving the nightmare I'd encountered in that trunk with Bill. I remembered fighting and trying to snap him out of his craziness. I remembered begging him to stop and questioning over and over why he wouldn't listen. Was it my blood that did that to him?

"Is my blood intoxicating? Is that why…" I started to ask, but I stopped myself. I still really didn't want to talk about what had happened.

"I cannot really answer about how intoxicating your blood is. Maybe later I can." Eric answered. I was too surprised by the fact that he was actually answering this question to react to his teasing.

"But Bill has had your blood several times. Had he ever lost control before?" He asked. I frowned at him and shook my head.

No, nothing remotely close to that had happened before. Well, the more I thought about it, I had to admit to myself that I wasn't being completely honest with myself. He'd definitely never taken that much blood or taken me against my will, but there had been a couple of times when he hadn't seemed to be in complete control of himself. The night in the graveyard came to mind as well as the night we 'made up' after Dallas. I'd written those instances off in my head as a vampire thing, but maybe it was more of a vampire and fairy thing?

"I would wager that it probably made matters worse last night. There were many factors to consider. Bill was tortured and starved and perhaps your blood is sweet enough to have clouded his senses longer than normal, but it was still not your fault." He finished. I processed all that information and shocked myself with how relieved I felt to get some sort of explanation. Even if it was a farfetched, shaky reason at best, it still helped a little.

"Thank you, Eric. That really helps to understand what happened a little better." I stated sincerely. I was surprised that Eric was able to answer me honestly and not take advantage of my anger with Bill, but I was beyond grateful for it. If I could understand Bill's loss of control a little better than maybe I could forgive him enough to move past it. Move past it enough to let him go, because understanding or not, too much had happened between us for me to ever look at him the same again. "It makes it easier to say good-bye. Closure I guess." I finished.

"So you are done with Bill?" Eric asked a little too excitedly. He immediately looked chagrinned and I could tell he regretted his momentary lapse of composure. For me, however, it only made it that much more endearing. I was finding it harder and harder to remember the weariness I used to have about Eric. I was really starting to care for him.

"Yes." I answered with a smile. Then I got distracted thinking about the whole fairy blood thing again. "Where do you think I got fairy blood from? Is that why I'm telepathic?" I asked him.

"Those are two very good questions." He answered just as the waitress returned with our food. I kept my shields up this time and did notice that she had a warm smile to offer me despite her displeasure about waiting on another vampire and his companion.

I was distracted by the elegant bottle placed in front of Eric. It was the size of an actual wine bottle and she brought a fancy wine glass for him to drink out of. I watched in fascination as he poured the blood into the glass and noticed that his fangs ran down a little as he raised the glass to his lips. It must taste _much_ better than TruBlood to get that kind of reaction. I'd never seen a vampire show any sort of excitement about any other type of bottle blood. When he raised his eyebrow at me I realized I was staring and looked away immediately, feeling another blush spread across my face.

"So what have you been neglecting at Fangtasia?" I asked after awhile. We had been relatively quiet for a time. Me enjoying the best meal I'd had in I don't know how long and him making his way quickly through his bottle. He smiled at me. He looked completely at ease and seemed to be enjoying himself. I'd never really seen this laid back side of him. I really liked it.

"That is actually something you can help with if you are willing." He answered and I nodded, grateful to be of use. "Pam informed me that there is a new group of local witches who have stopped by a couple of times asking to speak with me. She is worried about their motives. I was thinking that if they happen to stop by tonight, that you could read them to see what their intentions are." He suggested and I just stared at him.

"Witches?" I finally asked. "Wow. What else?" I was approaching that overwhelmed feeling again. I'd gotten a lot of new information in that last 24 hours and it was starting to be too much.

"Are you finished?" Eric changed the subject. He must have sensed how overwhelmed I was. I just nodded at him and followed his lead when he stood and pulled out a bills to lay on the table. I started to wonder just how generous he had been with a waitress that wasn't too excited to serve him in the first place, but quickly admonished myself for such thoughts.

I followed him as he headed out of the restaurant, but couldn't help but notice the noises now coming from the table we'd passed earlier. The curtain was pulled but there was no hiding what they were doing. Before I could enforce my shields I was bombarded with the thoughts and emotions of the blonde. Again she was mainly conveying emotions but the intensity of the ecstasy and euphoria she was broadcasting was hard to ignore and my body had an immediate reaction.

As Eric held the door open for me he gave me his signature eyebrow lift accompanied by a fangy smile to show me that he knew exactly what I was thinking. In that moment though, I couldn't find it in me to be embarrassed. He was beautiful and I knew he wanted me. I stared at his fangs and thought about how much pleasure he could give me if I let him….if I _yielded_ to him. I thought about the last few days and how down and depressed I'd been…the last few _weeks _for that matter and I just wanted to feel something good for a change. I wanted to escape into the same euphoria I'd just experience secondhand. I just plain wanted him.

The next thing I knew, Eric was leaning me against the car door and kissing me with everything he had. I knew from experience that he was an amazing kisser, but he seemed to have something to prove in that moment. It was amazing. I wanted to give as good as I was getting and I wrapped my tongue around one of his fangs and sucked on it.

He responded immediately, picking me up and grabbing my ass as I wrapped my legs around him. He walked us to the front of the car and rested me on the hood, never breaking our kiss, and set his talented hands loose on my body. I was on fire for him and he left a trail of goose bumps everywhere he touched. He continued to kiss me with all he had and I couldn't help but moan into his mouth.

He growled in response and ground his erection into my core. It felt amazing and I tried to buck against him to encourage more, but as he leaned into my thighs further, I couldn't help but wince. For a few blissful seconds I'd completely forgotten about the previous night, but my body was still healing and there was unfortunately, no escaping that fact.

Eric's response was immediate. He pulled away abruptly and looked at me with nothing but concern. The heat was gone completely.

"I'm sorry." I muttered. "The bruises." I started to explain, but he gently placed his finger over my lips and nodded. I was awash with guilt and embarrassment after that. I couldn't help but feel dirty and I was overcome with shame.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to hurt you." Eric said quietly, not meeting my gaze. He helped me down and opened my door for me. After he helped me into the low seat he shut the door with a little too much force and rocked the whole car. I felt like a horrible tease for throwing myself at him that way. What was wrong with me?

I watched him out of the corner of my eyes as he climbed into his own seat and started the car. He was gripping the steering wheel so tightly I was afraid it would break in two. I sat there fighting the tears that were threatening to escape and trying to figure out how to apologize.

"I got you something today." He said out of nowhere. He still wasn't making eye contact, but his voice sounded softer and his grip on the wheel seemed to loosen. "It is in the glove box." He continued.

I reached forward and opened the glove box. Sitting front and center was a shiny red cell phone. It was laying on top it's box so I could tell that it was brand new. I picked it up and looked it over. It was the fancy kind…the expensive kind.

"You needed one and this one has all the latest technology. It is paid in full for a year. I know you do not like expensive gifts. But this is a necessity to keep you safe." Eric stated almost defensively. I could tell that he was bracing himself for an argument. Frankly, I was too shocked to respond. I went from thinking he was mad at me to getting a gift. I wanted to argue about the cost and his paying for the service, but it was a practical gift and one I had to admit I really needed. I'm sure I would have picked out a cheaper and more user friendly model, but I could hardly be upset with him for that.

I looked back up at him, thankful that he was once again meeting my eyes. Even if he seemed to be expecting some sort of tantrum. Was I that bad? I just smiled at him.

"Thank you." I said. The tension in his eyes disappeared immediately and he smiled back. I tried not to get caught up in that smile, but it wasn't easy. His whole face lit up.

"My numbers are programmed in already." He informed me and I couldn't help but smile brighter. I looked down at the phone in my hands and tried to calm my breathing. Why was I getting so excited over something so small? I could feel myself getting carried away and wasn't sure that was the best idea. I turned the phone on and started playing with it to distract myself.

"Is there an instruction manual?" I asked. "I'm not very good with these kinds of things." I admitted and Eric gestured back to the glove box. I pulled out the box it had been laying on and found a rather intimidating manual inside. It was really big. Really did these new phones _have_ to be so complicated?

I flipped through the pages for a few minutes and then started to worry less about the new phone and more about the fact that I could read the pages of the book perfectly. The print was small and the car was really dark, save for the sporadic street lights we passed. I tried not to let myself get worked up about my heightened senses, but it was scary none the less. Thankfully, I was pulled out of my panic attack by Eric's phone ringing.

"Pam." He greeted; making me smirk at the general lack of phone etiquette that all vampire seemed to share.

"We are almost there." He responded. "I will go in through the back and you and Sookie can sit out front. Hopefully she can read something useful from them to let us know their motives." He continued. I took a moment to enjoy the relief that while my eyesight seemed to still be heightened due to taking Eric's blood, my normal human hearing still prevented me from hearing Pam's side of the conversation. It was easy to deduce, however, and I started to wonder why my vampire friends were so worried about witches. Vampire didn't seem to worry about much. They must be pretty powerful to get such a reaction.

"Yes?" He asked and then I watched his entire body stiffen. He was clenching his jaw again and his grip on the steering wheel tightened.

"What is it?" I asked as he slipped his cell phone back into his pocket. He looked at me and seemed to be gauging me or sizing me up. I realized he was deciding whether or not to answer my question and it made me even more nervous. He seemed to make up his mind though, because he pulled the car into a nearby parking lot and parked well away from all the other cars. I tried to brace myself for whatever was coming.

"I cannot have this conversation in my club as I cannot risk anyone overhearing or take the chance that my office is bugged." He began and I immediately tensed up.

"I told you that I had been informed about your fairy blood last night." He started and I nodded. I had skipped over that detail earlier because I had been overwhelmed by the fairy blood part of the conversation. "Well, I was informed of a few things in my short talk with Compton." He continued, growling Bill's surname.

"Bill knew that I have fairy blood?" I blurted out before I could stop myself from interrupting again. Why hadn't he ever said anything? "He could taste it?" I clarified, thinking of Eric's statement about the maenad poison preventing him from tasting it himself.

"He knew before he met you." He replied. He took my hand and started to rub reassuring circles into the back. I tried to process that information. How was that possible? "He had been informed about your background before he was sent on his mission." He stated.

"Mission?" I asked. I still wasn't processing what he was telling me. It wasn't adding up. Eric looked out the window as he continued, like he couldn't meet my eyes, but he squeezed my fingers in his and didn't let go.

"You know I am the sheriff of Area Five." He started and I was completely thrown off again. What did that have to do with anything? "Well, there are five areas in the state of Louisiana. All of these areas have sheriffs and all of these sheriffs answer to the Queen. She lives in and serves as the sheriff of Area One in New Orleans." He stopped there to see if I was still following.

"There is a vampire Queen of Louisiana?" I asked and couldn't help the laughter that accompanied my question. It just sounded so ridiculous. My laughter died quickly, however, when I saw the serious look on Eric's face when he turned back to me. Then I remembered we were talking about Bill, and that Eric still had my hand like he had to comfort me. "What does that have to do with me?"

"Well, it seems that the Queen has a new child." Eric paused watching me closely. "Her name is Hadley." The whole world seemed to stop in that second. It felt like I was sinking. I could already feel the direction this conversation was going. I already knew the end result would be heartbreak, but I was powerless to stop it. It was like watching a car crash in slow motion.

"My cousin Hadley?" I asked, already knowing the answer; already fitting the puzzle pieces together.

"Yes." Eric answered and I looked out the window. I knew what he was going to say next, but I squeezed his hand so that he would continue. "It seems that Hadley also had fairy blood and the Queen became interested in the rest of her family. Telepathy is not an inherent fae trait, but it _is_ very rare and the Queen was quite intrigued when Hadley mentioned a cousin who could read people's thoughts." Eric stated. Each word felt like punch in the gut, but I knew it wasn't over.

I stared out the window watching people coming and going from a nearby grocery store. They all seemed blissfully unaware of the world around them. I imagined for a few moments how that must feel. Eric was quiet beside me. I knew he could feel what I was feeling. He was giving me a minute to prepare myself for the rest, but I already knew.

"And Bill?" I asked, looking back at him. He met my gaze head on this time.

"Bill was a member of the Queen's court. She sent him to Bon Temps to find you and to bring you back with him. No one suspected that you could not be glamoured and he definitely did not expect the drainers that he met that first night. A lot happened between the two of you that I do not think he expected." I quirked my eyebrow up at his last statement. He was going to try to _defend_ him? Really? After everything?

"Well, in any case, it seems the Queen was growing impatient. She was going to send her second, Andre, to force you into a blood bond so that they could control you that way." Eric elaborated and I gasped at that new information. I had _just_ learned about blood bonds and that was definitely not something I wanted to be forced into. Suddenly, my fight or flight reflex was on overdrive and I wanted nothing more that to flee from that car.

"Calm down, Sookie." Eric ordered. "I will not let that happen." He watched me closely. I tried to slow my breathing and calm my speeding heart, but it wasn't easy. Finally, after deciding that I was calming as much as I could, Eric continued. "Bill made a deal to put the Queen off. He offered to bond you himself and in return he would finish this _project_ for the Queen. However, I just received word that the Queen has called for me tonight and I have to wonder what she knows. If she finds out that Bill never completed the bond then she might still send Andre." Eric's demeanor when he said the vampire's name told me everything I needed to know. I could not let that happen.

"I have to run." I stated, already mentally changing my appearance and thinking of where I could go. Then a picture of Jason appeared in my mind. He was Hadley's cousin too. I couldn't abandon him or worse, risk that someone would go after him to find _me_.

Eric seemed to feel my hesitation. "I could help you run, Sookie, but you would have to go alone and you could never look back. Is that really what you want?" Eric asked, eyeing me closely. "Plus I would be risking treason if the Queen ever discovered." He said more to himself than to me. I couldn't let him do that. I couldn't leave Jason.

"What else can I do?" I asked, desperately. He met my gaze and I just stared into his worried eyes. He was worried for me. Everything around us fell away for a second and in one of those rare moments I heard his thoughts.

_It is a risk, but if we bond she would be safe. The Queen would have to accept it. I cannot lose her._

It took all of my years worth of practice to not react to his thoughts, but I'm not entirely sure I fooled him. Just to be safe and distract him, just because I couldn't believe he'd be willing to do something like that for me; and, hell, just because I wanted to, I crashed my lips to his and kissed him with everything I had in me. He seemed shocked at first, but then he kissed me back with a passion so strong that I was surprised we didn't scorch the leather of his seats.

Finally, I had to come up for air and he chuckled lightly as he pulled back. "That was not the reaction I was expecting from that conversation." He admitted. I just shrugged and tried to hide my blush. I knew the sting of Bill's betrayal was just pushed to the back of my mind by the threat of Andre. Eventually it would catch up to me, but I didn't have time for a breakdown right then.

"You said yesterday that if a human was already bound to a vampire…" I started to say and Eric gently put his fingers over my lips.

"Let us not get ahead of ourselves." He said with a twinkle in his eyes. "We will go to Fangtasia as planned and I will return the Queen's call and see what she knows. Then if you will permit me, I will take you back to my house and we can continue this discussion then."

"Ok." I stated, brilliantly; once again caught up in his smile.

_And then, Lover, you have some explaining to do._ No amount of practice could have prepared me for that. I gasped at him; so much for a poker face. He grinned triumphantly and squeezed my hand. Then he turned the engine back on and we were off.


End file.
